Playing With Fire
by Groundswell
Summary: Anna, Lily and Mary make a list for their upcoming year at Hogwarts. 15 points for each. Will Anna get a tattoo? Can Lily go for a week without hitting James? Is it possible for Mary to drop her restraints? And when exactly do the Marauders enter this?
1. The List

_A/N: So... this is actually a story I started a long time ago, but as many of my other stories, I was in a bit of a dought whether or not I should put it up. But at last the pros won and I thought everyone here on FF should have the chance to read it too... The first ten chapters are finished, ready to be posted, when we get to that point there might be a little longer between my updates. Yep... Oh and one more thing, this chapter is rather short and the following will be nearly twice as long. And remember to leave feeback, it makes me happy and when I'm happy I tend to update faster (hint, hint) :P  
Disclaimer: There'll only be one of those so listen! I'm_ not _JKR. I wish I was though. I also wish I owned Sirius..._

**1 – The list**

The lonely candlelight lit up the three best friends faces, letting them see how much the war at this time had affected each other. Lily's once so green and sparkling eyes had an almost permanent thinking and worrying expression. They had been almost constantly serious before, but it was worse now. Her smile was not forced, but something hid underneath it; probably the thought of the danger her family was in. Mary's light blue eyes had faded and were now more serious than ever. Yet her smile was more alive than Lily's. She on the other hand had fallen silent. When she had first attended Hogwarts she had been an incredibly bubbly and happy girl, but the death of her mother a year before had taken its toll. Anna looked just as bad as her friends; her once light brown eyes had been shadowed by a darkness that had appeared lately and were now more dark brown. She had always been the happy and smiling girl of the group, she still was, but she could sometimes forget all about her surroundings and just sit and stare out in the blue for several minutes before someone shoved her or talked to her so she snapped out of her thoughts.

Lily flicked her long dark red hair over one shoulder and looked from Anna to Mary and down to the paper in front of her. The other two looked down as well.

"Okay…" Mary said and slowly pulled a hand through her hair to get it away from her face. "Ten things we all need to do and five personal goals, right?"

Anna nodded. "Yeah…"

"Err…" Lily muttered and cleared her throat. "What should the goals be?"

Mary frowned and looked into the candlelight with an empty gaze. Anna let her gaze slide from Mary to Lily.

"Things we would not do if it wasn't because of this list," she said.

"Crazy things?" Mary asked, not removing her eyes from the candlelight.

Lily nodded. "Yes… What would I never do if it wasn't because of this list?"

"Go on a date with James Potter," Anna said promptly, grinning.

"You're not making me do that!" Lily growled. "That'll be over my dead body."

"A marauder then?" Mary asked, still not moving her gaze from the candlelight. "You can always go with Remus, Sirius or Peter instead."

Lily sighed and wrote it on a paper. "Okay…" she mumbled. "And now we're on the subject… I've always wondered what their nicknames mean…"

"Okay, write that," Anna said. "I have a request… Once, we should sneak out after hours and go to Hogsmeade."

"And drink firewhiskey," Lily ended it and wrote it. "Any ideas, Mary?"

Finally Mary looked away from the candlelight. "Well we're all singles…"

Anna nodded. "We have to get boyfriends…"

"And a thing more…" Mary said, biting her lower lip. "We're… Err, we're all virgins…" she stopped.

"We can't be that at the end of the year," Anna ended it.

Lily nodded. "Okay… But to make it a bit exciting at have to be in the same room."

Anna grinned. "Okay that'll be fu-"

"Not at the same time of course!" Lily interrupted.

Mary laughed. "Oh! Another idea!" she exclaimed; Anna and Lily looked questioned at her and she continued, "Skip a whole day of classes…"

"Yes!" Anna grinned and Lily wrote it.

There were a couple of minutes of silence while they all thought. Suddenly an idea popped up in Anna's mind. "What about… swimming naked in the lake?"

"I'm head girl!" Lily exclaimed. "I'm not-"

"I like it," Mary said. "Just write it, Lily."

Lily wailed out loud but wrote it. "Fine. But now that we're breaking rules… I've always dreamed of doing something to the Slytherins…"

"Poo in their food?" Anna asked.

"Then we have to find the kitchens," Mary said. "Can we that?"

"I think," Anna said, frowning. "With a little luck…"

Lily nodded and wrote it all down. She sighed, looking up at the others. "What more?"

"Err…" Mary said. "If it has to be something I'd never do… I'd say get a 'T' in an essay?"

"Yeah," Anna said and nodded. "Sure."

"What?!" Lily exclaimed.

"Lily it's just an essay… Write it… It can't be that hard."

Lily mumbled something Anna and Mary did not hear, but it sounded angry and they exchanged amused glances. She wrote it nevertheless.

"We only need one thing," she said as she had written it down.

"Patricia and Susanne," Anna said.

The other two girls understood and they both nodded.

"What should we do?" Mary asked.

"Just something," Lily said and wrote it. "So… that was all our common goals…"

Anna smiled. "What about personal goals?"

"Hmm…" Lily bit the pen. "I think I'll go for a whole week without hitting Potter."

"Yeah, right!" Mary grinned. "Err… I'll start a party in the common room..."

"And drink yourself… Uh! You can't knit!" Anna said. "Knit a jumper and wear it!"

"Please no!"

"I think it's a great idea," Lily said and wrote it. "What about you Anna?"

"That has to be wild!"

"Get a piercing!" Mary said and Anna gave her a look. "Well I have to wear a jumper I've kitted myself!"

"Fine," she sighed, really she wanted a piercing, just in the ear or something. "But I also want to kiss a guy in the rain!"

Lily wrote it all. "And you also want to go to class one day without anything under your skirt!"

"No way!"

"Too late…" Lily said in a false sorry tone. "I've already written it down."

"Then you have to learn how to ride a broom!" Anna said.

"No! You know I'm afraid of heights!

"Do it!" Mary said. "You made Anna go to class almost naked!"

Lily sighed and wrote. "And you, Mary Doreen Macdonald, have to declare your never-ending love for a guy at dinner to the whole great hall!"

Mary groaned. "Fine! But I'll also learn to dance!"

"And slap someone," Anna said and both of her friends looked at her. "Well, Mary, you've always been too nice towards people. Seriously… Then I'll learn how to play the guitar!"

"I need to do something about my shape," Lily said thoughtfully, while writing. "I can't climb too many stairs without lose my breath."

"And you also want to kiss a guy under the perfect night sky!" Mary said. "That's so romantic."

"Sure! But the flying thing…"

"Honestly Lily!" Anna sighed. "I have to get a piercing and go to class without anything under my skirt! You can easily learn how to fly."

Lily wailed loud and wrote it all, then she fell silent.

"I… I feel like I need to try and fix my relationship with Petunia. I know it's nothing to do with our school, but I wish it had."

Mary nodded. "I understand."

Lily wrote it and looked at Anna. "Any ideas?"

"Uh!" Anna exclaimed. "I have to make Edward realise I can stand up for myself…"

"Interesting," Mary said, smiling.

"Wow…" Lily sighed and wrote that down. "What a year it will be."

"Do we need more goals?" Mary asked and looked at the paper.

"Nope," Lily said and shook her head. "That's pretty much it! And we have to do it before we get our diplomas at graduation."

"Okay…Can I see the list?" Anna asked.

Lily handled her the paper, and she red.

_We, Mary Doreen Macdonald, Anna Giselle Harrington and Lily Michelle Evans, will accomplish every single of the points mentioned below before we have graduated and received our diplomas of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry._

_Common To-Dos:_

_1. Fall in love and have a boyfriend.  
__2. Swim in the lake. Naked…  
__3. Sneak out once after hours and drink fire whiskey in Hogsmeade!  
__4. Skip school for one whole day just to sleep or make trouble.  
__5. Have our first time with a boy in the same room. (Not at the same time of course!)  
__6. Patricia and Susanne. Something!  
7__. Find the kitchens and tell the house elves to put poo in the Slytherins' dinner!  
__8. Go on a date with a Marauder and not blow it off before he does.  
__9. Receive a 'T' in an essay and not care about it…  
__10. Find out what the Marauders' nicknames mean!_

_Personal To-Dos:_

_Lily:_

_1. Not hit, yell at or hurt Potter in any way for a whole week.  
__2. Kiss under a perfect night sky.  
__3. Learn how to ride a broom.  
__4. Tell my sister I love her and that I wish she had been with me.  
__5. Run at least 1 mile per week._

_Anna:_

_1. Kiss in the rain.  
__2. Go to class one day without anything under my skirt.  
__3. Get a visible piercing or tattoo.  
__4. Learn to play the guitar.  
__5. Make Edward realise he's not the protector of me._

_Mary:_

_1. Start party in the Gryffindor tower (and drink myself).  
__2. Declare my undying love for a guy to the whole school at breakfast.  
__3. Hit someone because they deserve it, not because I want to.  
__4. Knit a jumper and wear it for a whole week.  
__5. Learn how to dance._

Anna sighed deeply and looked up at Mary; she was playing with the candle but looked up and met her eyes. Lily smiled as she studied them.

"So?" she asked.

"So what?" Anna asked back.

"It's a deal then?" she said. "That we'll do all those things?"

"It's a deal," Mary nodded. "But what if we don't accomplish it all?"

"We will," Anna said confidently

"We only have one year!"

"Then we better get started, right?" Anna grinned. "And we won't tell anyone!"

Mary nodded. "Okay."

They all looked at each other a couple of seconds, then at the list and back at each other.

"Now," Lily said. "I need some of your blood."

"What?" Mary gasped; she was afraid of blood, especially her own.

"A drop of your blood! Then we can't break it."

"What if we do?" Anna asked.

Lily looked at her. "I'm serious. You actually can't. It's ancient magic. No matter how hard you try not to, you will do all those things at that list. It's not like you feel forced to do it, you just… do it. I can't explain it."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "You believe in that?"

"Yeah…"

"Fine," Anna sighed and found her wand, waved it at her finger and a drop of blood fell down onto the parchment.

"Mary?" Lily asked.

Mary looked like she was going to cry but at last waved her wand too and a drop of her blood fell on top of Anna's. At last Lily did it. Then she took the candlelight carefully and dripped three drops candle wax down on top of the blood. She placed the candlelight back and looked at her two friends.

"We have to blow it out together to make it complete."

Anna shrugged and leaned forward along with the others. They blew at the same time and darkness fell upon them.

"And the game has begun!" Anna said dramatic to the darkness.

It truly had.


	2. Start at Hogwarts

**2 – Start at Hogwarts**

"Anna!" a voice called. "Anna!"

"Aha," Anna mumbled and slowly opened her eyes.

Her mother was standing at her doorway, trying to wake her up. She smiled widely.

"Breakfast in five minutes," she said. "I'll go wake up Edward."

Anna mumbled a 'yes', and got out of bed. She quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a top and then combed her hair. Then she went down for breakfast. Just as she was about to enter the kitchen, someone flung their arms around her.

"What's up, Ann?"

Even before Anna had turned she knew who it was. She had known that voice since she was born and could recognise it among a thousand others. She turned and grinned at her twin brother, Edward.

"Hey, Ed!" Anna said and entered the kitchen.

Edward was the complete opposite of Anna. Where she had her long, brown and straight hair, and brown eyes, he had really blonde hair that was only two inches long but if it grew longer it would be curled and he had sky blue eyes. Even their figures and heights were different; Edward was more than a head taller than Anna and very muscular and broad shouldered. Anna just considered herself as little and curved. Actually, if people didn't know, they'd think they were anything but siblings.

"How was summer at the Evans'?"

Anna had just gotten home from the Evans' last night where she had spent the last three weeks along with Mary. Edward had already gone to bed when she got home and they hadn't spoken to each other since she got back.

"Fine," Anna said. "We had fun. How about your summer, which I wasn't a part of?"

He shrugged. "Fine I guess…"

"Okay…"

"You didn't make a lot of trouble did you?" he asked a raised eyebrow.

Anna sighed deeply; Edward was very protective of her and always tried to make sure she didn't get into trouble. No wonder actually, she was very good at causing trouble around her and placing herself in very embarrassing or stupid situations. And she had to say that he did a very good job. As Anna was in Gryffindor and Edward was too, he could keep an eye out for her all the time. That had resulted in him dragging her away from the first boy she ever kissed while they were kissing for the first time. Anna was sure she could ever have been more embarrassed.

"No I didn't," Anna said after a few seconds.

He eyed her suspicious. "Sure?"

She nodded. "Aha!"

"Good," he grinned.

Their mother came over and poured some eggs onto their plate followed by some bread. "Ready to go to Hogwarts today?" she asked. "For the last time?"

Both Anna and Edward nodded.

"All your things have been packed?"

"Uhuh," Anna mumbled.

"And this year you won't forget anything?"

"No," Edward said.

She smiled again. "Good. Be ready in twenty minutes when we leave for King's Cross."

Anna sighed. She and Edward had past their apparition's licence just before the summer vacation, but their mother and Sean, their mother's boyfriend (their parents were divorced), had insisted on taking them there.

So, as they lived in London, they walked to the station twenty minutes later. They were at the station, ready to go through the barrier twenty to eleven. Edward first, then Anna and at last their mother and Sean.

"Then have a good year and behave yourselves," their mother said and hugged them for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Of course mum," Anna said. "You know I always do."

"And Edward, you look you for her, right?"

Anna opened her mouth to defend herself. "Wha-?"

"I always do, mum," Edward interrupted, nodding.

She smiled. "Then off you go."

Anna and Edward parted with their parents before they parted from each other a little longer down the platform.

Anna had only walked a few steps when suddenly, out of nowhere, someone flung their arms around her, and she almost screamed in shock.

* * *

Mary yawned as she slowly sat up in her bed. She ruffled her hair once before she got out of the bed, dressed and headed downstairs to have breakfast. Isabella, her little sister, already sat at the table. Her father placed three plates at the table and smiled at her.

"Have you packed?" he asked. "We're driving in half an hour."

Mary nodded. "Of course," she said. "I always do as early as possible."

He smiled again. "And you, Isabella?"

Isabella nodded. "Yeah! I'm so excited."

Mary understood that. It was only Isabella's second year at Hogwarts and she hadn't even been sure she would get to go there in the first place because they were muggles and Mary had gotten her magic power out of nowhere. Of course they all prayed for Isabella to have the same talent, but doubted it. Isabella's letter had arrived the same day as their mother died. At least she died happy, Mary thought every time she remembered it. Something that was also stuck in Mary's memory was that it was the day they had arrived in England exactly seven years ago. Their father was born in England, but when he started to date their mother he moved out of England.

Isabella got up. "I'll just go up and check everything is okay."

The two others nodded. Isabella stormed up the stairs and left Mary and her father alone.

"You'll look out for her, right?" her father asked.

Mary nodded. "Sure. But it's kind of hard as she's not in Gryffindor."

"Just try."

Mary nodded. She really was proud of her sister. She had come from a muggle family and right into Ravenclaw where she received top-marks in every class. She was probably the best one in her year. It was a shame they hadn't shared that talent. Mary would love to be smart, but wasn't. She had to work really hard for her grades, but Isabella didn't. But one thing Mary was happy they had in common, was their looks. They both had extremely blonde hair and blue eyes. Isabella just had chosen to let her grow down to her waist while Mary's didn't even make her shoulders and she sometimes wore it very curly, but other times she straightened it with magic. They were often told they looked like their mother, which they both were happy to hear as their mother was a beautiful woman.

Half an hour later all three of them sat in the car, ready to leave for King's Cross. It would take a little over than an hour to be there because they lived so far away from London.

As Mary entered the platform with her sister and her father, she looked around. She couldn't see Lily or Anna.

Her father hugged her sister. "Behave and do your best," he said to her.

Isabella nodded. "You know I always do," she said.

"And you too, Mary," he said.

Mary nodded as she hugged her father goodbye. Then she grabbed Isabella's hand and walked away. They father disappeared again in the crowd.

"Oh!" Isabella exclaimed. "There's Caitlyn. I got to go!"

Mary hugged her sister before she ran away. She straightened up and looked around. She smiled as she spotted Anna and Edward in the crowd. They said goodbye and parted just as Mary and Isabella had done seconds before. Mary began to run towards her. She flung her arms around Anna as soon as she was behind her.

Anna jumped up in shock and turned to Mary.

"Mary!" she exclaimed.

"Anna!"

Even though it had just been last night they had seen each other they were still happy to be together again.

"Seen Lily?" Anna asked.

"Nope," Mary said and shook her head.

"Let's go find her."

Mary grinned and followed Anna through the crowd. As Anna stopped suddenly Mary bumped into her.

"What?" she asked.

"Lily," Anna just grinned.

Mary looked past Anna and saw Lily stand in the middle of the crowd looking around with an irritated look at her face.

"Let's go scare her," Anna said.

Mary smiled and both girls started running.

* * *

'Beeeeeeeep!'

Lily groaned loud as the alarm clock kept beeping. She slammed it hard on the top.

"Sod off," she mumbled and fell asleep again.

'Beeeeeeeep!'

Lily slammed the alarm clock again later. She rubbed her face in her hands and slowly sat up in her bed. It was complete darkness in her room so she grabbed her wand and flicked it at her curtains. They folded up at once and the sun beamed Lily right in the eyes.

"ARRGH!" she exclaimed, covering her face with her hands and pushing herself backwards, falling over the edge of her bed. "OUCH!"

Lily's feet were still on the edge of the bed while she lay almost on top of her own head on the floor. She cursed under her breath as she dragged her feet down and slowly sat up. This day had not started well at all. She looked at the alarm clock; it showed 10.30.

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed and almost jumped up.

She took a look at her half packed trunk before she waved her wand of that too and it started to pack itself. Then she grabbed a skirt and a top and pulled both things on. She ran into the kitchen.

"I'm up, I'm up, I'm up!" she yelled out. "Don't worry mum!"

She stopped as she saw a note on the table. She walked over to it and red.

'Lily.

We're meeting early at work today so we assume you can apparate to the station yourself when it's time. Don't be there late.

Mom and Dad.'

"Well. I'm bloody late now," Lily mumbled to herself before she grabbed a piece of bread and ate it while going back to her room.

She quickly ran a comb through her long red hair to make her look more presentable, put on a slight brush of mascara (at this point she leaned a bit forward to the mirror and studied her sleepy emerald green eyes in the mirror, scowling). She kicked a green skirt her mum had bought to her aside; she hated green. Then she attached her Head Girl badge to her chest and found her jacket, grabbed her trunk and apparated to the platform.

Next she found herself on platform 9 ¾ where students ran each other over with their owls and trunks, and said goodbye to their parents.

Suddenly a grinning boy ran straight into Lily with his back at her. He turned in the next second and Lily found herself face to face with none other than James Potter. His hazel eyes were as always shining with trouble and mischief.

"Hey Evans," he said in the voice he always used when he talked to her, running a hand through his hair. "Looking stunning this morning."

"Shut up," she said and turned. "See you later."

"Yeah. We will. Sooner than you think."

Lily frowned but didn't turn back to him; that was exactly what he wanted her to do. She looked around her, but couldn't find Anna and Mary as she looked for. She sighed and slowly begun to move towards the train.

Suddenly someone jumped up at her back and she almost fell backwards. She screamed. The person laughed and jumped of her.

"I surprised you there?" Anna grinned.

"Yes you did!" Lily said.

Mary laughed at Lily behind Anna. "Maybe we should get on the train now?" she asked.

Lily nodded. "Let's do that."

* * *

Lily, Mary and Anna jumped of the Hogwarts express at Hogsmeade station. Anna took a deep breath of the fresh air, feeling the cold air fill her lunges. Lily pushed her way past Anna and Mary; she was still in a bad mood. She had found out as she arrived as the Prefect's compartment, to give out announcements as Head Girl, that James Potter was Head Boy. She had returned in a worse mood than ever. Mary and Anna didn't dare talk to her when she was in that mood so had kept quite until Lily had started talking to them.

Anna looked at the first years making their way towards Hagrid. They were about to travel over the lake in the boats. Personally, Anna was glad she didn't have to do that again. One time was bad enough.

She spotted Edward. He was walking along with the girls Patricia and Susanne, their fellow Gryffindors as well, who Lily, Mary and Anna didn't like very much. And then another Gryffindor seventh year boy, Jack Zellar. She scowled and looked away from them again. She watched as the Marauders made their way through the crowd towards the carriages, pushing a couple of third years violently out of the way. Sirius Black laughed evilly and flicked his black hair out of his grey eyes which sparkled with trouble and indifference towards the smaller ones. He followed James into the compartment close succeeded by Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

Anna shook her head. She had never really talked to any of them for more than five minutes, and to be honest she really didn't care about them. She couldn't get herself worked up about the troubles and disasters they made like Lily could. She only talked to Sirius and James because she was seeker at the Gryffindor Quidditch team with James as Captain and a chaser, and Sirius as beater. She didn't think she'd ever had a conversation with any of them that wasn't about Quidditch.

"Coming Anna?" Lily called and Anna returned from her thoughts.

"Yea," She said and jumped up and sat down next to Mary.

"Looking forward to a new year?" Mary asked grinning.

"No," Lily said, and the two others felt her bad mood slowly returning. "A whole year with Potter to bother me and ask me out. A whole year of torture!"

Anna laughed. "Relax, Lils, he's-"

"No I won't," Lily interrupted her. "He lives to make my life like hell and-"

"Honestly, Lily!" this time it was Mary who interrupted Lily. "You have to admit that there must be something about him since he was made head boy."

Lily mumbled something Mary and Anna couldn't hear and they exchanged smirks.

The girls, that meant Anna, Lily and Mary, had made it a tradition to stay up late the first night at school. It had been ever since first year where they had stayed up down in the common room all night. It was actually Lily and Mary's fault. You see, Lily and Mary came from muggle families and when they first started at Hogwarts they knew nothing about the magical world. At the first night they were simply too excited to sleep and sat up and talked until Patrice got mad at them and told them to shut up. Anna, on the other hand, didn't mind and when Lily and Mary moved down to the common room she followed. They all sat down and Anna, as a 'pureblood' witch, started to tell them everything she knew from the magical world. They listened intensely and then told her things about the muggle world. From that night, the three girls were inseparable and every year they stayed down in the common room, just talking to long past midnight and only got three hours of sleep.

This year was no different. As Anna dumped down in her chair with the blanket her grandmother had crocheted for her, Mary sat down across from her also with a blanket but also holding a ball of yarn and two knitting-needles. Lily pushed an armchair over next to Anna's and sat down in that one with her notepad and leafed to the empty pages where she started to draw.

"What's up with the needles?" Anna grinned at Mary.

She looked up at her, surprised. "It's for my jumper, Anna," she said as if Anna was stupid. "You know… my goal."

"Oh."

"Hmm…" Lily said thinking.

Anna looked at her. "What is it Lils?"

"I'm just thinking about my flying thing… I need a teacher," she said and looked hopefully at Anna.

Anna grinned inwardly; she wouldn't give her that satisfaction that easily. She obviously hoped she'd agree. Mary looked at her, eyes shining and she knew they were thinking the same thing.

"I'd love to Lils," Anna said after a few seconds. "But I haven't got the time. You know… with all my own goals."

"Anna!" Lily begged.

She shook her head. "Ask someone else. We have plenty of good flyers in Gryffindor."

Lily groaned. "Please?!"

Anna ignored her and looked out of the window pretending to think hard about something. "What about James? He's an excellent flyer and would love to."

Mary's eyes had widened. It was clear she expected an explosion by now from Lily. But it didn't come. Anna had closed her eyes afraid of what Lily might say or most likely, yell now, but nothing came. She slowly opened one eye and looked at her.

She was taken by surprise. Lily sat with a raised eyebrow and looked at her as if I had just told a very bad joke.

She sighed. "I won't even respond to that, Harrington," she said.

Mary and Anna laughed.

"So how's it going, Mary?" Anna asked her as she saw her trying to put some of the yarn at the needles.

"Terrible," she said miserable. "I don't think I can do this."

"Of course you can," Lily said in her encouraging voice. "The paper says so."

"Yeah right. Like I'll ever succeed this! And then there's the dancing part!"

"That's not hard," Anna said.

"Then you teach me!"

"No way!" she said quickly. "You know I can't dance."

"But I have to learn how to dance!" Mary complained.

"Yeah…I could teach you," Lily said and got up and made some weird dance moves.

Anna laughed as Lily sat down again but Mary looked more worried.

"No, I'm serious," she said. "I have no idea how to do it all. With steps and stuff."

"Hmm…" Anna said thoughtful. "Maybe we should find someone for you?"

In the same second Sirius, Remus, Peter and James almost tumbled down into the common room, or more precisely James tumbled while Remus tried to hold him back and Sirius and Peter just laughed at them. James slowly got up, brushing some dirt of his cloak.

"You want to learn how to dance, Mary?" he asked.

Mary blushed, but nodded. "Uhuh…"

"Maybe you want-"

"Prongs, stop!" Remus interrupted. "Honestly!"

James just grinned even wider. "Moony here is pretty good at dancing," he continued and took a glance at Remus.

Sirius and Peter burst out laughing and Remus turned the shade of a tomato. He looked down at his feet.

"Really?" Mary asked.

"Uhuh," Remus said and blushed (if possible) even more. "My mom made me go every week from when I was 4 to 10."

At this moment Anna felt like copying Sirius and Peter, and begin to laugh, but kept it in to not make it even worse to Remus. Lily on the other hand sat up seriously and with a thinking expression.

"I think it's a great idea. If you agree Remus?"

Remus shrugged. "Sure. I could do that."

"WOOHOO!" James exclaimed. "Because of me!"

Lily shot him a nasty glance. "Because you were an idiot! He didn't ask for you to come here and say things like that. Try to feel a bit for other people!"

James smile seemed to fade for a second before it was up again. "Say what you want, Evans, but some day you'll see I'm not just a self-absorbed idiot. I'm James Potter."

Lily growled and Anna pushed herself a bit away from her; Lily was dangerous at the moment.

"Well," Sirius said, trying to change subject. "We were on our way out, weren't we Moony?"

"Oh, yeah," Remus said, slowly returning to his normal shade. "We'll talk about that dance-thing another time, okay Mary?"

Mary nodded and smiled faintly. The boys headed for the portraithole but Lily stopped them.

"Where do you think you're going?"

They all turned around.

"Err…" James said. "Out!"

"It's eleven!" Lily hissed. "You as head boy should know you have to stay in the tower after nine!"

James shrugged. "Stop me if you hate it that much."

As Lily didn't make any attempt to get up and stop them Sirius slowly moved out, followed by Remus, Peter and at last James.

As the portraithole closed Mary fell backwards in her chair, groaning loudly. "What have I gotten myself into?"

Lily and Anna exchanged glances before smiling at Mary. Anna was the first one to speak.

"At least you're started at your things. Lily and I have a longer way than you at the moment."

Mary nodded. "But Remus!" she complained. "Why him of all people?"

Lily frowned. "You don't like Remus?"

"Yes. I mean, we're good friends, but it'll be so embarrassing when I first start to mess it all up!"

Anna grinned. "Relax, Mary. You'll do fine!"

Mary groaned loud again. Anna, on the other hand, had fallen silent. She couldn't help but think she had to get started soon. She looked at Lily, she seemed to be thinking about the same things and Mary seemed to finally have started at the jumper.

"Oh, look!" she said with big eyes. "I've begun already!"

Lily and Anna laughed of her utter surprise and she blushed. Suddenly Anna thought of something and slowly stopped laughing.

"Um, girls?"

Mary and Lily looked at her. "Yeah?" they both asked.

"About that list…" she said slowly. "We won't tell anyone, will we?"

Mary frowned and Lily looked neutral.

"No…" Lily said after a couple of seconds. "We can't tell. We must not tell."

"I agree," Mary said.

"It's our secret," Anna joined.


	3. An Awful Quidditch Practise

**3 – An Awful Quidditch Practise**

Anna blinked once, twice, and then opened her eyes fully to be blinded by the sun. She had the absolute worst bed in the girls' dorm. In the early summer and late winter mornings she had the sun beaming right in her face, waking her up way to early. She rubbed her face in her hands and yawned loudly. Then she slowly got up, looking at the clock at the wall. It was barely seven.

If there were one thing Anna was known for in the girls' dorm, it was getting up early. No one else was ever up this early, but again, none of them had sun shining in their faces every day. But she didn't complain. She liked being up early, she felt she got most out of the day then and she had the shower all to herself.

After a quick shower, a brush through her hair and one touch of mascara she made her way down towards the great hall. She dumped heavily down at the table and dragged some cornflakes over to her plate. As always she sat down and ate breakfast before most of the school, alone, but today it seemed as if she wasn't the only one up this early.

"Ready for practise today, Harrington?"

She turned and saw James and Sirius standing right behind her. They were both smiling but looked as if they hadn't got much sleep that night.

"Err…" she just said. "It's a bit early to be up, ain't it?"

James shrugged. "Not really. We'll win the cup this year and it's already first week of term. We need to get started."

Anna yawned. "Okay then. What time?"

"Five," he said. "We also practise Monday, Wednesday and Thursday."

"What?" she asked in disbelief. "That's four times a week! Honestly, I have other things to do than Quidditch!"

James raised an eyebrow. "I guess I need to find myself a new seeker then."

"You could do that!" she said indifferently. "But if you want to win the cup, you need me!"

Sirius grinned. "It's true, Prongs!"

"Just try to show up," James said.

"Sure," she grumbled. "You know I wouldn't miss practise for anything in the world."

"Good. Look forward to seeing you."

Anna just nodded and turned to her toast again. She knew even if she said she'd only be there once a week, she'd still be on the team. Everyone who had been at tryouts the last few years had sucked on a broom and she simply was the best one.

"See you," James said.

Anna raised a hand and waved at them, still with her back at them and continued to eat.

* * *

"It's not good enough, Harrington!"

Anna groaned loudly and let go of the snitch. "Then you do it yourself, _Captain_!"

James sent her a gaze which told her to shut up and try again. She sighed and set off after the snitch.

She caught it near the goalposts and threw it roughly away in an attempt to let her frustration out. She decided to wait a little longer before going after it this time. She leaned over her broom and supported her arms on the end of it and put her head in her hands, hanging low over the ground. She watched as the two chasers tried to do some crazy moves James had invented during the summer.

"Harrington! Watch out!" one of the beaters called.

Anna turned her broom and looked towards him and saw a bludger whistle towards her. She was about to move when she felt it make contact with her foot and break it along with her leg. She screamed in pain and let go of the broom. Luckily she was only ten feet above the ground and the pitch was not as hard. She could feel tears in the corners of her eyes as she began to sob with whimpers of pain. She raised her head to look down at the bloody leg; she almost fainted as she could see some of her bone stick out. Someone landed next to her, but blinded by pain she could not see the person. The person hesitated for a second.

"Anna," he said. "Here, put your hand around my neck. We need to get you to the hospital wing."

Anna obeyed without saying anything, wondering for a second who he was, but found that she didn't care. She could feel him slide his one arm around her waist, and the other under her knees before he lifted her up in his arms; it hurt her leg. Afraid he might drop her, Anna flung the other arm around his neck, letting her head rest on his chest. He had a nice natural scent of man mixed with a bit of a fragrance she did not recognise. She felt as he started to walk up the ground towards castle, every step he took made a huge twinge of pain go through her leg and she gave a huge groan every single time and silent tears started to run down her cheeks.

She still had closed eyes with tears running from them as he pushed the doors open and walked through the entrance hall. As he begun to step up the stairs a couple of students stormed past them. One of them, apparently not seeing Anna's leg, pushed it slightly and she gave scream of pain.

"Hey!" he called towards them and the students and stopped. "Watch out please! Otherwise I'll make your leg look the same too!"

Anna looked up at the person who had run into her leg; he couldn't be more than second year, he trembled as he looked at her. She didn't dare to look down herself, afraid she might get sick or something, and quickly closed her eyes again.

"Idiots," he mumbled as he started to walk again. "You'd think they had no eyes in their heads, wouldn't you?"

Anna mumbled something she thought was incomprehensive, but he seemed to understand it and made a short bark-like laugh. She smiled weakly.

"But you're a tough one," he said. "Most girls would have fainted at the sight of that leg."

"It hurts like hell too," she said silently.

He laughed again. "Still got your sense of humour."

"I really can't make it go away."

He chuckled slightly. She couldn't understand how he could be in the good of a mood, she felt like dying.

"How does your leg feel now?"

"Terrible," she mumbled and tried to suppress the pain shooting through it at the moment; it didn't work and she gasped.

"We're nearly there," he said and pulled her a bit closer to him and she tightened her grip around his neck.

"Please don't drop me," she whispered, at this point unable to speak louder. "It hurts enough as it is."

"I won't," he said simply, and she trusted him.

At this point Anna's tears had stopped falling, and she dared to look down at her leg again. The whole shin was split up and two ends of the bone stuck out. She took her right hand up to her mouth, afraid of getting sick and closed her eyes again. She tried to concentrate on something else, but the pain in the leg seemed to take too much space in her mind.

He seemed to have noticed her reaction and started to walk a bit faster. Every time he took another step it gave a twinge of pain went through the whole leg and Anna broke into sobs again. At last he stopped and kicked the door into the hospital wing open and called for Madam Pomfrey.

Anna's vision started to get very blurred as she watched Madam Pomfrey storm out from her office and tell him to put Anna on a bed where she forced a lot of violet liquid down her throat. Anna closed her eyes one last time before she felt his fingers run comforting over her cheek. Then she felt herself drift into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Oi! You! Cox!" Lily called over a group of first years' heads.

A tall sixth year boy turned around, his brown eyes searching for the source of the call. He spotted Lily after a second. "Uhuh?"

Lily pushed her way over to him. "You're on the Quidditch team, aren't you?"

He nodded. "Yeah…"

Lily smiled slightly to herself. She was on flying-teacher-hunt, and had just caught sight of Andrew Cox, chaser at the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He'd be great.

"Okay, this is embarrassing…" Lily mumbled. "I kind of need someone to teach me how to fly. Do you think you could help me?"

"Oh," Cox said. "I'm not sure. I'm kind of busy. James has made us train four times a week, and I'm prefect too. I've really too much under my nose at the moment."

"Okay then…" Lily said, cursing in her mind. "Do you know someone who could help me maybe?"

Cox shrugged. "I don't know. Anna Harrington?"

"Won't," Lily said shortly, remembering her friend's rejection.

"Sirius Black?"

"I'd rather be taught by a slug."

"James Potter?"

"Are kidding me? I'd prefer Black."

"James is the best flyer in whole Gryffindor. Why not?"

"You bloody well know why," Lily hissed.

Cox shrugged. "Then I don't know who could."

Lily thought for a while. This was not going well.

"But I've got to go," he said. "I've got practise in ten minutes."

Lily nodded and he walked away again. She looked around once more. None of these people in the Gryffindor tower were able to handle a broom, and she would not sink as low to ask Sirius. Or James for the matter of fact.

She slowly moved over to the window where she started to stare out over the Quidditch pitch. Anna and some third year were already flying around out there. James and Sirius stood down in the corner, talking and laughing.

A quarter of an hour later everyone was in the air and flying around. Sirius and the other beater, Zack Reese, were shooting bludgers towards the others; Andrew Cox and Brenda Powell were flying and shooting at the goals in which Yolanda Stevens was flying in front, trying to block the Quaffle from getting past her. James, on the other hand, was shouting at Anna who looked very annoyed.

Anna called something back which didn't seem to make James happier and he set of. Anna let go of the snitch and waited some time before she flew after it again.

Lily looked at James and the other two chasers who tried to make some crazy movements which made Lily laugh. She watched as Sirius shot a bludger towards Anna. Lily straightened a bit up to see. Anna didn't move; she watched the chasers, hanging low over the ground. Suddenly she turned at a call from Sirius, but too late. The bludger had made contact with her leg and she fell of her broom, screaming.

Sirius turned white as a sheet and set of like a lightening towards her, so quickly you could just see his red robes. He landed next to her. The rest of the Quidditch team had stopped too, watching Anna and Sirius. He picked her up from the ground and started to walk towards the castle. It was clear to Lily that Anna was crying. The thing Lily could see form this distance even made it hurt inside of her. It looked as if Anna's leg was snapped in two and the last piece just only hung onto the other part of the leg.

Lily got up, wanting to meet them somewhere on the way to the hospital wing. She rushed out and almost ran down the corridors. But she didn't meet them. She didn't meet them anywhere. She frowned and set of towards the hospital wing. She stopped outside and opened the door slightly. She saw Anna close her eyes and Sirius stroke her cheek once before he got up and looked at Madam Pomfrey.

"She'll be all right, won't she?" he asked anxious.

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "Of course she will. Now leave, she needs rest."

At that moment Lily opened the door. Sirius turned and looked at her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Err…" Sirius said slowly.

"Will you please leave?!" Madam Pomfrey said stern. "Miss Harrington needs rest now!"

"But-" Lily tried.

"Now!"

Lily hurried out of the wing, succeeded by Sirius.

"What happened?" she persisted out in the corridor.

"Well…" he said slowly. "Anna didn't see a bludger I shot towards her and it crunched open her whole leg. I'm sorry." He truly looked sorry. And sad.

Lily nodded. "Is it bad?"

"Didn't you see it?" he asked surprised.

"No. Not at closer look."

"Be glad you didn't. You'd have fainted. Only tough people can even bear to look at it."

"Hey!" Lily exclaimed. "I am tough!"

"Yeah, right!" Sirius said and turned around. "See you Evans!"

Lily growled and turned towards the Gryffindor tower, deciding she needed some rest.¨

* * *

Mary looked down, not meeting his eyes. She could feel her hands were wet with sweat, but she couldn't dry them; he'd know she was nervous. Some stupid song was playing in the background.

"You sure you want to do this?" Remus asked.

She looked at him. His light blue eyes were filled with nervousness, just like hers and his hair looked as if it needed a comb. She smiled to herself. Remus had always been a 'good boy' with clean clothes and combed hair, but over the last year it had started to lack a bit. It was since the middle of his fifth year, it was also the time when he changed from being a shy little boy to being outgoing and smiley. It was also at that time Mary and him had started to talk and had become the good friends they were.

Mary nodded nervously. "Yeah… I'm just afraid I'll mess it all up."

"You won't," he grinned. "You never mess things up."

"But if I do," she continued. "Promise me not to laugh!"

Remus suddenly looked deadly serious. "You didn't laugh when James told you about this. I won't laugh at you."

Mary smiled. "Thanks," she said and truly meant it.

"Okay. Now, take my hand here."

Mary let her hand brush against her robes to get some of the sweat of it before she grabbed his hand. She swallowed. She was nervous she'd do everything wrong and then he'd think she was stupid.

He smiled slightly. "Just follow my lead."

"How do I do that?" Mary asked, embarrassed.

"I take one step, you take one step. Simple as that. Ready?" he asked and she nodded. "Then place you left hand on my shoulder."

She did and could feel his hand at her waist just after. She looked up at him with determination.

"Let's do this," she said softly.

He grinned. "Yeah."

He slowly took a step towards her and she took one backwards. She was so surprised by her own action that she stopped all next when he took a step and he bumped into her.

"Oh! Sorry!" she hurried to say. "I was just so surprised!"

"It's okay, Mary," he smiled and stepped away from her again. "We'll try again. Just don't be surprised when you do it right!"

Mary smiled and placed her hand at his shoulder again. "I'm ready."

"Good."

An hour later Mary walked through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor tower with Remus. She said goodbye to him and ran up the stairs to the girls' dorm. Inside she spotted Lily, who was sitting on her bed, white as a sheet and trebling. Mary frowned.

"What's wrong Lily?"

"Anna," Lily said, shocked. "She's in the hospital wing. Something with a bludger. It looked as if her leg had been snapped in two."

"Really?"

* * *

Anna slowly opened her eyes just to see Madam Pomfrey look down at her. She groaned loudly as she moved her leg. It didn't hurt as much as before, but still, it hurt.

"Glad to see you're awake, Miss Harrington," she said.

Anna slowly sat up. "How is my leg?"

"Fine. Just fine. Luckily young Mr. Black brought you straight away. A few more minutes could have done more harm to you."

"Black?" Anna repeated. "Sirius Black?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "Yes. Now try to get up and walk a few steps."

Anna pushed the blanket of her and let her feet slide out over the edge of the bed, stepping onto the ground. She could feel a slight pain in her leg, but could walk.

"Ahh," said madam Pomfrey and clapped her hands together. "Yes, that was good. Here, take this potion and you can leave."

Anna swallowed a, this time blue, potion and turned to walk out of the hospital wing. She noticed she was still in her Quidditch robes and figured she had only been away for a couple of hours.

Out over the grounds she could see the sun set as she made her way back to Gryffindor tower. As soon as the portrait hole opened in front of her she saw a blur of red hair and could feel Lily's arms around her. Mary laughed behind her.

"Oh, Merlin, Anna!" Lily gasped. "We were so scared. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let us in to see you!"

"But I'm fine now Lils," Anna said. "I think I might go have a bath. I feel like I stink."

Lily and Mary nodded. "Sure."

They followed Anna up to the girls' dorm. She quickly grabbed some clean clothes and then went to the bathroom.

When she finished Mary and Lily were lying on her bed, reading one of her many magazines. They were giggling about some singer and his new hairstyle. Anna frowned slightly, remembering something.

"Umm…" she said slowly. "You haven't seen Sirius have you?"

"No, why?" Lily asked.

Anna shrugged. "Just need to talk to him."

"Maybe he's up in the boys' dorm with the other Marauders," Mary said quickly, eyeing Anna.

"Okay," she said slowly. "I'll be back in a minute."

She could feel Lily and Mary's eyes on her back as she made her way out the doors, but didn't care. She crossed the common room and climbed the stairs to the boys' dorms. She went up and softly knocked at the door as she heard voices in there; they stopped talking at once.

"Er, yeah?" James called.

Anna slowly put her hand on the handle and opened the door even slower. She pocked her head inside and saw James and Sirius grinning at something.

"Yeah?" Sirius asked.

"Err…" she just said.

James looked at her uninterested and Sirius slowly raised an eyebrow. Anna still didn't say anything.

"Come on, Harrington," Sirius said at last. "Just spit it out. It not like you to be struck dumb."

She could feel her cheeks turn red. "I just wanted to say thank you, Black," she said at last and scratched her neck uncomfortably. "You know, for the help with my leg and all that stuff."

Now it was Sirius' turn to blush a little. "Oh, it really was nothing."

"Yes it was," she said quickly. "It must have been hard to carry me all the way up there and it was really sweet of you."

"No really," Sirius said. "I couldn't just leave you lying there, bleeding to death or something."

Anna made a faint snort but replaced it with a slight smile to him instead. "But thanks anyways."

"You're welcome."

"Then I'm just gonna go now."

Sirius and James both raised a hand as she moved out the door. She could hear they started to talk again as soon as the door had closed. She began to walk back.

Just had she started to walk down the stairs down to the common room when someone came running behind her.

"Oi, Harrington!"

Anna turned and faced Sirius. "Yeah?"

"I just figured you needed your broom back." he asked and held out her broom.

"Oh, thanks," she said and took it slowly. "I almost had forgotten about it."

"Well, now you have it. See you around, Harrington," he said and turned to walk up the stairs again.

"Yeah. And one last thing?" Anna called.

"What?"

"Call me Anna," she said with a slight smile. "Just like you did today. Calling me Harrington makes me feel like we're Lily and James."

Sirius grinned at her. "Sure. But only if you call me Sirius!" he said and winked.

"Deal!" she grinned.

He shook her hand in a mock posh way and bowed to her and she laughed. He gave her a last glance before he ran up the stairs and disappeared out of sight.


	4. To be overtaken two times in one mile

4 – To be overtaken two times in one mile

Anna walked silently up the stairs in the thick socks her grandmother had just sent her. It was less than a week since she had walked up the stairs to thank Sirius for help. Now she needed to talk to James about something with the next Quidditch practise.

She reached the seventh year boys' dorm and stopped very abruptly. She didn't hear the boys talking inside, but instead she heard the tones of a guitar. She frowned slightly and pushed the door a little open, holding her breath. She saw Sirius sitting on his bed alone with his back to her, playing a guitar. The tones of the guitar were soft and she could feel them vibrating inside her. It was beautiful.

She shifted onto the other foot and the floor creaked. Sirius stopped at once and turned to her. He held the guitar so she couldn't see it.

"Oh," he said. "It's you. What are you doing here?"

Anna was sure she could hear a hint of annoyance and embarrassment in his voice. She smiled carefully. He did not return the smile.

"I was looking for James…" she said slowly.

"Well, he's not here," Sirius said, still sounding annoyed. "He's out running."

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

He shrugged. "It's okay…"

They looked at each other a few seconds. Anna bit her lower lip slightly while scratching her arm. He sighed deeply, apparently just waiting for her to go, but she ignored it.

"It sounded beautiful," she said silently.

"What?"

"The guitar… you play beautifully. I've never heard anything like it."

A faint blush crept up Sirius' neck and he scratched it uncomfortably. "Well. I'm really not that good. I've only-"

"I liked it," she interrupted before he could continue.

"You did?" he asked brightly.

She nodded. "Yes. It really was amazing."

He smiled. "Thanks…"

"Will you try and play it for me again?" she asked.

He bit his lower lip. "Err. I think I lost it. I can't find the concentration again."

She nodded but was sure it wasn't the reason. Sirius found his wand a swished it over the guitar and it shrank into a miniature version before putting it in his drawer. Anna frowned while tilting her head slightly to the right.

"Why are you doing that?"

He looked up. "Err…"

"They don't know?" she asked.

He bit his lip again. "Well…" he said slowly. "James would just… well he'd laugh if he found out. Just like he did when he found out Remus had taken dancing lessons."

She nodded. "No one knows?"

"Remus does, but that's all."

Anna nodded. "I understand."

Sirius smiled slightly. "You do?"

"Yeah," she grinned.

He suddenly shook himself and laughed. "Merlin, I just sounded like a girl there, didn't I?"

"Maybe a little," Anna said with a smirk. "But it suited you."

Sirius laughed again as she winked. They looked at each other a few seconds before Sirius suddenly got up.

"Well," he said. "I think I might go out and find Remus."

"He's down in the common room," Anna hurried to say, "talking to Mary."

"Let's get down there then," he said and walked towards the door.

Anna turned and started to walk down the stairs with Sirius right behind her.

* * *

"Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale."

Lily could hear her own regular steps in the grit while trying to breathe. She wasn't even halfway around the Quidditch pitch and felt like dying. What had she been thinking when she said she'd run a mile a week? It would be her death, she was sure of it.

"Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale."

Her legs felt dead too. She thought of Anna and Mary. Lucky ones. They were sitting back up in the Gryffindor tower, relaxing and talking. Mary was knitting her sweater and Anna had probably destroyed something or insulted someone. She always did.

"Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale."

Suddenly she heard steps behind her. Quick steps, like a running person. Lily stopped talking to herself and looked behind her, but couldn't see anyone. Yet she was sure someone was coming. She turned around and kept running. The steps behind her grew louder until someone almost popped up next to her.

"Hey, Evans!"

Lily almost stopped out of surprise. She groaned loudly. Not James Potter! He was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts; he was out running too.

"Hi," she grunted shortly.

She tried to speed up, but he just ran quicker, keeping up with her. She tried to control her breath. She didn't want James to know that she couldn't even run around the Quidditch pitch without almost collapsing.

"What're you doing out here?" he asked politely.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she sneered out of breath.

"Fine," he mumbled. "I'll just continue. Later."

He sped up and ran away from her. Lily frowned. She wasn't sure what had just happened. James had been nice to her and walked – well ran – away from her. It was directly contrary to how it used to be. She shook her head. Something here was wrong.

As she heard James' steps fade away she started again, "Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale."

But she wasn't sure it helped at all. Her lungs were screaming for air, and nothing but a break could help her. She slowed down and stopped completely after a few seconds. She placed her hands behind hear head and took a few deep breaths.

After half a minute she began to run again, her breathing not nearly as regular as normal.

"Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale."

She was almost the whole way around the Quidditch pitch and could begin to see the castle when she heard someone behind her again. She groaned. If it was James she'd probably die. It would be so embarrassing if he overtook her two times on one round around the Quidditch pitch. She sped a bit up and stopped her repetition of 'inhale' and 'exhale's.

To her dismay, James ran up beside her five seconds later. "How's it going, Evans?" he smiled.

"Awful," she said before she could think of a comeback.

She looked at him. He wasn't wearing his glasses and the ends of his hair were wet with sweat. Lily had to control herself; she couldn't help but think he looked sexy. She had always had something for men and sports, and even though this was James Potter, he was no exception.

"I could always pull a 'Sirius', if you collapsed and couldn't make it back to the castle," he said with a faint smirk.

"A 'Sirius?'" Lily panted.

"Yeah," James said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You know, like he did to Anna. Carried her all the way up to the castle."

"There's no need for that," Lily said shortly. "I can go by myself."

"Okay then," he said and sped up. "See you around."

"Sure."

Lily stopped up as James ran on. She studied his back, stunned for the second time that day. What had happened to her? Why hadn't she thrown him an snide comment when he first spoke to her? She growled to herself before she started to run back towards the castle again. She found some comfort in that she wouldn't have to it for another week!

* * *

Mary watched as Anna walked up the stairs to the boys' dorm. Suddenly someone else dumped down next to her. It was Remus.

"Hey," he smiled. "So, when's the next dance lesson?"

She grinned. "I don't know… when do you want to?"

"We can always find a date."

"Yea. How do you think I did in the first lesson?"

He shrugged. "Not bad."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she grinned. "Was I that bad?"

"No really," he said honestly. "You were good considering it was your first time."

A sudden picture flashed into Mary's mind at Remus' words, but she shook them away again at once; they weren't exactly nice pictures.

"I'm sure you'll learn it sooner or later," Remus assured her.

She hid a smirk at his words. "Sure," she said. "Err. Where're the other guys by the way?"

"Hmm," Remus said and frowned. "Sirius is up in the dorm, James is out running and I lost track of Peter in the library."

Mary grinned. "Lily is out running too," she noticed.

"She is?"

"Ah. She'll probably not be so happy if she meets him."

"Probably not," Remus said, also smiling.

Mary looked up towards the boys' dorm. The staircase Anna had climbed minutes before to find James.

"Err… Anna went up there, looking for James."

Remus laughed slightly. "Well she's not gonna find him."

"No," Mary said and looked thoughtful. "It's only her and Sirius."

"WHAT?!"

Mary almost jumped up as someone yelled behind her. She turned and looked at Edward. "Why are you shouting like that?" she asked irritably.

"Is my sister up there alone with Sirius Black?" Edward asked, ignoring Mary's question. Mary nodded. She noticed Remus tried to hide a smile out of the corner of her eye. "And they're ALONE?"

"Oh, calm down, Edward," Mary said. "It's not like they're doing anything up there."

Edward got up from the couch he and Jack had been sitting in. "I'm going up to look," he said.

Mary sighed and shook her head. When Edward got a thought like that into his head, no one could convince him otherwise. He moved swiftly towards the stairs, but stopped as two people came down.

It was Anna and Sirius and they were laughing.

"What were you doing up there?" Edward asked Anna before she'd even come all the way down.

Anna stopped, looking at him. "Relax, Ed. I just went up there to talk to James, and Sirius and I started talking."

Edward looked sceptical. "Am I supposed to believe that?"

"Er, yea," Anna said as if he was stupid.

"It's true," Sirius backed up. "And honestly, she was only up there for around five minutes."

"Yeah," Mary joined the whole thing.

Edward sighed, defeated. "Fine then. But if I ever catch you and Siri-"

"You won't!" Anna said before he could finish. "Okay? Just let it go, Ed! Let it go."

Edward walked away with Jack right behind him.

"Hmm. Maybe we should move on, Moony?" Sirius asked Remus.

Remus nodded. "Sure. To where?"

Sirius shrugged. "I'm hungry. The kitchen?"

Mary straightened her back and Anna stepped closer to Sirius.

"You know where the kitchen is?" she asked.

Sirius nodded. "Of course we do. We're the marauders. We know where everything is."

Mary got up and joined the three others. "Where?"

Sirius and Remus exchanged glances before they motioned for Anna and Mary to come closer.

"Lullaby," Lily said to the portrait of the Fat Lady and it opened.

She went through and was greeted at once by Mary and Anna.

"We know where the kitchen is," Anna said excited.

"What?" Lily asked, still out of breath.

"The kitchen," Mary said. "Remus and Sirius told us where to find it."

"Oh," Lily said simply, "Is that where you're heading now?"

Anna shook her head. "We were actually going to the library."

"Do you wanna come?" Mary asked.

"No," Lily said and shook her head. "I think I'll go take a shower."

"See you later then," Anna grinned and the two girls continued out of the portrait hole while Lily walked inside.

The common room was almost empty. She walked as quickly as she could (considering the situation with her legs) up to the girls' dorm and had a long shower.

Twenty minutes later she returned to the common room where she saw Remus, Peter and Sirius sitting around a table where a large bowl of cookies were placed. Suddenly James walked through the portrait hole. Lily sighed inwardly; it wasn't fair that a stupid guy like James could look so hot when he'd just been running! He's t-shirt was at this point soaking down his back and his hair was all wet too. Normal girls, Lily was sure, would be disgusted by this sight, and that was what bothered her. She tore her eyes away from him but too late.

"What're you looking at?" he grinned at her.

"I just…" Lily had had an insult at her lips only seconds before, but it was gone now.

James raised his eyebrows at her. "Nothing, I presume?"

"Exactly!" she said. "You're nothing. I guess that answers your question."

James smirked and moved on. Lily was mad at herself; it was the worst comment she had ever made, but every other nasty comment she had ever thought of had flown clean out of her mind.

She growled and moved out of the portraithole with every one of the marauders' eyes on her back. Once she was outside she headed towards the library to find Anna and Mary. She turned a corner and sighed deeply. Two people were standing there, snogging.

Lily hated to break up couples, but found it was her duty. She cleared her throat and the couple broke apart. She noticed it was Patricia, one of the stupid Gryffindors, and Anna's twin brother Edward.

"Kissing is not permitted in the corridors," she said shortly with a raised eyebrow.

Patricia glanced evilly at her and Edward sighed.

"Relax, Lily," he said. "It's not like we're pulling a 'Sirius', and doing it in a broom cupboard."

Lily sighed. It was the second time that day she heard the phrase: 'pull a Sirius', although they were both for completely different reasons.

"I don't care," she said. "Be a role model for the younger students and go somewhere else."

Patricia sighed and dragged Edward behind her down the corridor. Lily watched them until they disappeared. Then she turned around and continued towards the library.

* * *

"Hmmm," Anna said, scratching her cheek slightly with her feather quill. "How would Amortentia smell to me…"

Mary was biting her quill slightly. "I'm really not sure…"

Anna tapped her quill on the table. "I guess that smell the road at home has in the summer when it starts to rain… That must be 'slight rain on a dusty road in the summer'."

"That's a good smell," Mary said. "I think one of mine would be fresh baked bread… And the smell of pine. You know?"

"Pine?" Anna asked. "I'm glad I don't like that small. I'm allergic to that stuff."

Mary grinned. "But it is a nice smell."

"Uhuh," Anna said and frowned. "Another of mine would probably be… I don't know what to call it. You know that smell of Christmas?" she asked, unsure.

"Carnation!" Mary grinned.

"That's it!!" Anna exclaimed. "And the smell that's in my grandmother's house."

Mary looked up, raising both eyebrows. "Your grandmother's house?" she snorted.

"Yeah!" Anna said defensively and shrugged. "Don't insult my smells! It makes me feel safe and secure… Hmm, or maybe new shoes… I'll write both."

Mary shook her head and looked down. "I think another of mine would be vanilla…"

Anna nodded. "That's a good one."

"So is yours," Mary observed.

Anna heard footsteps behind her, and spotted Lily making her way towards them over Mary's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "No! Not the potions essay! I wanted to do that one too."

"But we're not even halfway through," Mary said. "You can easily catch up with us."

Anna pushed out a chair for Lily and she sat down, grabbing a piece of parchment. Anna looked down at the paper.

"Now you just have to write down how amortentia would smell to you."

Lily bit her quill, or rather Anna's quill, as she hadn't brought one herself.

"That's easy, Lily!" Mary grinned. "Even I can answer that for you!"

She grinned and nodded. "Yeah. But it's embarrassing. Professor Slughorn will read it!"

"So?" Anna asked. "Does it matter?"

Lily frowned. "Okay, but you're ruining my reputation as a model student… so… sweat from a guy… the smell of a new book..."

Anna and Mary exchanged smirks. Lily had always had a weird taste about guys. And the smells were just the same.

"…aaaaand hot chocolate!" Lily ended it.

"See," Anna said. "It wasn't that hard was it?"

Lily shook her head. "Oh!" she suddenly exclaimed. "I almost forgot!"

Mary raised an eyebrow. "What did you forget?"

"I think Edward and Patricia are dating!" Lily said in a rush.

Anna's jaw dropped. "No," she muttered. "That's not possible."

Lily nodded. "Yes! I caught them snogging up on fourth floor!"

Anna fell backwards in her chair, groaning. "Nooo!" she moaned with hands in front of her face.

"He can't! He has _got_ to have more sense than that!"

"It's just what I saw," Lily said.

"I bet he just does it to annoy me!"

Mary grinned. "We'll have our revenge over them sometime!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't help the fact that she's dating my twin brother!"

"Just leave them alone," Lily said. "You can't do anything about it."

Anna groaned. "She'll end up as my sister in law."

Mary and Lily laughed.


	5. The Way to the Kitchens

5 – The way to the kitchens

The three girls met up in front of a big painting of a bowl of fruit. They all looked very excited and Lily's expression was mixed with a bit of fear.

"If we're getting caught…" she said in a very small voice.

"We won't," Anna said confidently and looked at Lily.

"You don't think they were messing with us?" Mary asked. "It's just a painting."

"So it the Fat Lady, but she opens up to a common room."

Lily nodded slightly and gave Anna a little shove. "You do it."

"Why me?"

"Because," Lily said, "I'm a chicken."

"It's just a painting," Anna sighed and stretched out her hand.

Lily and Mary held their breath as Anna tickled the pear on the painting. After only a second it giggled and turned into a doorknob. Anna grinned triumphantly to the others before taking hold of the little knob and opening the painting. As she the door swung open a lovely smell of meat, potatoes, gravy and hundred of other things met them. They all stepped inside.

"Remus and Sirius weren't lying," Mary said weakly.

Anna grinned and Lily looked dumbstruck.

"Can Dondy be any help to the misses?" a tiny house-elf suddenly popped up and said.

"Err…" Anna uttered. "Maybe we could have a look around?"

"Of course," the elf, Dondy, said. "If you need anything, just call Dondy."

"We will," Lily smiled and nodded.

They took another look over the kitchen. A hundred house-elves were working on the upcoming lunch, all of them wearing hats or skirts or some other kinds of clothing. Four long tables and one small table were set up, exactly like in the great hall. There was a fireplace and what seemed to be hundred of ovens and cookers.

"Hmm…" Mary mumbled. "I wonder which table is the Slytherin table."

"Yeah…" Anna said.

Lily looked at Anna. "You did bring the dung, right?"

"Of course!" Anna sighed and dragged up a bag of dried doxy-dung.

"Okay," Lily said. "Now we just… Oh wait! Dondy!"

In the next second the little elf had popped up next to Anna, smiling. She quickly stuffed the bag down again.

"What can Dondy do for he misses?" he asked.

"Err…" Mary uttered.

"Which tables are which down there?" Anna asked.

"The first one there," Dondy said and pointed. "Is the Slytherins' table. Then the Ravenclaws', the Hufflepuffs' and last Gryffindors'."

"Thanks Dondy," Lily smiled.

Dondy bowed deep and then walked away again. Anna put her hand down in her pocket again and pulled the bag up again.

"That's it?" Lily asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah…" Anna said. "I charmed it so it's ten times its normal 'taste', and doesn't even fill that much."

Lily nodded. "Please unfold the paper. I have a spell that can help us."

As the house-elves started to put the lunch at the tables Lily found her wand. She mumbled a few words and the powder from Anna's package flew up from it and placed itself in the food. Mary had at this point almost stuffed her own fist into her mouth to stop her giggles turning into laughter and Anna were already shaking of soundless laughter.

"Thanks for showing us, Dondy!" Lily called as she pushed the two other girls in the back out of the kitchen.

"Yeah!" Anna joined, smirking. "It was priceless!"

As they closed the painting behind them Anna and Mary burst out laughing. Lily smirked for half a second before she did too.

"It'll be so fun to see their faces!" Mary said between laughs.

"Maybe we should get going?" Anna grinned. "We better not miss it all."

They all ran up the stairs to the entrance hall and then continued into the great hall. It was filled and food had just appeared. The three girls hurried down to the middle of the table and sat down on the same side so they had full view of the Slytherin table.

The marauders came walking down the table. James in front, but stopped as they saw the girls.

"Can we sit here?" he asked politely.

"No," Lily said without looking at him.

Sirius looked at the three girls, frowning, "Err… What are you looking at?" he asked.

"Nothing," Anna said absent-minded.

All four boys turned the way the girls looked; the Slytherin table. Slowly James sat down at the table with his back at the girls; he was also looking at the Slytherin table. Sirius, Remus and Peter also sat down.

Anna smirked wide as she saw the Slytherins begin to spit their food out with an expression like wanting to throw up. One girl turned yellow before she ran out of the great hall. Sirius turned to them with an excited expression.

"What did you do in the kitchens?"

"We haven't been in the kitchens," Anna hurried to say.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Yes you were."

"How do you know?" Mary asked.

"The marauders know everything that's going on here at Hogwarts!" James said confidently.

"But you weren't in the kitchens, so you wouldn't know," Anna said.

All four boys grinned triumphantly at this. Anna looked at them a second before she slammed her hand against her forehead. Lily gave Anna another whack in the back of her head and it flew forwards. The boys and Mary laughed.

"Idiot," Lily mumbled.

"So," Sirius grinned while looking at Anna. "What did you put in their food?"

She looked up at him and saw behind his back a little boy run out of the great hall and into the entrance hall with hands over his mouth. The sound of a person, throwing up made their ears a second later.

"Doxy dung," she said.

The boys roared with laughter before they turned towards the Slytherin table again. Anna stretched her neck and looked over Sirius' shoulder.

A sixth year girl had pushed her plate away and was now a colour close to green. Professor Slughorn stood in the end near the teachers table and studied the food. Dumbledore and McGonagall soon joined him. Dumbledore looked at the food over his glasses before he sniffed at it. Then he straightened up and his gaze turned towards the girls.

"Oh," Anna said. "We're so busted."

"Oh no!" Lily whined. "My days as head girl have come to an end."

Mary seemed too scared to even speak and just uttered a little mumble.

The boys turned around. James, Remus and Peter looked nervous. Sirius was excited.

"This with be fun," he grinned, eyes on Anna.

Anna was almost shaking as Dumbledore, McGonagall and Slughorn walked down the Gryffindor table towards them. They stopped behind the boys and Anna swallowed.

Dumbledore turned his gaze to the back of James.

"Mr Potter," he said and James stiffened. "Mr Black, Lupin and Pettigrew. I'd like to see you in Professor McGonagall's office now."

Anna opened her mouth to protest, but only a faint groan came out; Sirius had just kicked her under the table. She looked at him and he sent had a gaze which told her to shut up.

"No!" Lily exclaimed and got up. "It wasn-"

"Evans!" James said sternly.

That made Lily close her mouth. McGonagall looked from the girls to the boys, frowning.

"You want it to be now?" Sirius asked nonchalantly, looking at his fingers.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes," he said and smiled. "Now."

Anna was sure she could see a hint of amusement in his eyes, but if it had been there, it was gone the next second. Slowly Sirius got up. Then James, Remus and at last Peter. They walked after McGonagall and Dumbledore out of the great hall. Slughorn had returned to the teachers' table. Anna got up and the other two girls looked at her.

"Coming or what?" she asked.

"Why?" Mary asked.

"Why do you think? I want to hear what happens!"

Lily got up too. "Yeah. It's our fault."

At last Mary got up and the three girls headed out of the great hall. They ran all the way up to McGonagall's office and stopped outside the door.

"…a funny idea to put dung in the Slytherins' food?" asked McGonagall.

"Yep!" Sirius said very confidently.

"Why?"

"'Why?'" James repeated. "Why not? I mean, did you see their faces?"

"It was priceless!" Sirius exclaimed.

All the boys snorted at this.

"Potter," McGonagall said. "You are head boy. You should know better than do such thing."

Silence followed this.

"Well," Remus said after a few seconds. "He actually tried to talk us out of this."

"Yeah," Sirius joined. "He said it was a bad idea, but we talked him over."

"He actually didn't want to do it," Peter ended it.

"What about Miss Macdonald, Harrington and Evans?" McGonagall asked. "They seemed to have something to say to this."

"They had nothing to do with this," Sirius said. "They were actually considering to report us when we told them!"

"Yeah!" James said. "They're like… like a bunch of tattletales! You can't tell them anything!"

Lily moved uncomfortable and looked at the other two.

"You must give them something," Anna whispered. "They play the part very good!"

Mary nodded. "But we can't just let them take them blame!"

"I think it's a bit too late now," Lily said.

Anna nodded. "Yeah… we'll thank them later."

"…is that understood?" Dumbledore asked.

"Aw!" Mary said. "We didn't hear what punishment they got!"

"Quick!" Anna said as she heard steps inside the office. "They're about to leave."

She pushed Lily and Mary down the corridor and around a corner. They watched as the boys walked out of the office, smirking. They headed towards the Gryffindor tower. The girls exchanged glances before they followed. At the way, the marauders somehow disappeared and when the girls were back at the Gryffindor tower, they weren't there.

"You don't think they could be up in the dorm, could you?" Mary asked.

"We better check," Anna said.

She was the first to run up the stair, close followed by Lily and Mary. As they made the door which was the seventh year's boys' Anna could hear laughter.

"And did you see her face when I said they were just a bunch of tattletales?" James grinned.

"It was priceless!" Sirius laughed.

Anna exchanged glances with the other two girls and knocked at the door and opened it. The four boys looked up as the three girls entered. They sat in their beds with grins on their faces.

"Hello new masters of mischief!" Sirius grinned. "That was so bloody brilliant!"

"I don't get why we haven't come up with anything like that before!" Peter exclaimed.

The girls blushed.

"Thanks for taking the blame," Lily said. "You shouldn't have done that."

James shrugged. "It doesn't matter. We got away pretty easy, don't you think?"

Remus nodded. "Only one week of detention and fifty points from Gryffindor."

"We've got worse," Peter said and shrugged.

"You don't mind?" Mary asked in disbelief.

"But you got detention!" Lily said.

"So?" Sirius asked. "We know how much it means to you not to be in trouble. Well, Anna, not you."

Anna stuck out her tongue.

"So you're actually proud of taking the blame?" Mary asked.

Sirius shrugged. "Naah… we just don't care."

"It's okay," James said. "Don't worry about it."

Lily smiled. "Then thank you," she said. "It was nice of you."

The boys grinned at each other. Sirius fell back wards in his bed with hands behind his head.

"Ahh," he said. "What a fantastic week it'll be with detention at McGonagall!"

"You're welcome," Anna said and made a sarcastic bow. "But we'll take off again."

The boys all raised their hands and waved them good-bye.

* * *

Lily tapped her finger impatiently at the table. Again and again. She looked at her watch. James was late. The bloody head boy was late. He and she, the head girl, were supposed to be there on time, and James was now ten minutes late. All the prefects were there.

At last Lily cleared her throat.

"Okay," she said. "Since it doesn't look like the head boy intends to show his face… I'll lead this meeting alone. Amanda you have the list, right?"

A sixth year girl raised a paper and nodded. "Right here."

"Okay, what's the first point?"

"Er… Hogsmeade date!"

The door slammed open and everyone's head snapped up. James entered. Lily noticed at once that there were big stains of blue and green in his usually black hair and stains embellished his shirt too. He looked rushed. Lily got up, her temper boiling.

"What the hell took you so long?" she raged.

"Sirius," he said. "He didn't want to let me go."

"Just sit down," she hissed.

He did as he was told immediately. Lily moved a bit away from him as he smiled to her.

"Well," she said and cleared her throat. "Hogsmeade date!"

* * *

"In, around, out and off. In, around, out and off."

"Why," said Anna, "and I repeat, why are you talking to yourself, Mary?"

Mary looked up from her sweater and at Anna instead.

"I'm knitting," she said.

"And you have to talk while knitting," Anna asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mary nodded. "Yes, it's easier that way."

Anna shook her head and returned to her book. She looked up again almost at once as a lot of noise was carried down to them from the stairs to the boys' dorm. The next second Sirius, James, Remus and Peter rolled down the staircase and onto the floor in the common room. They were all covered in big stains. James and Peter in blue and green; Sirius and Remus in yellow and red. Anna tilted her head slightly.

"Did ten buckets of paint explode?" she asked.

Sirius grinned and got up, foot on James' back so he couldn't get up. James kept fighting to get up, but Remus and Peter got up and helped Sirius to hold him down.

"No, we just had a paint fight!" Sirius grinned.

"Padfoot let me go!" James bellowed from the floor. "I've got to go to the prefects' meeting!"

"Good excuse!" Sirius just laughed.

"Sirius let him go!" Anna said. "Lily will be furious!"

"And she'll take it out on me!" James yelled. "Not you!"

"Maybe we should let him go Padfoot," Remus said and removed his foot.

When Sirius didn't show any signs of moving Anna got up. She pushed him away and he tumbled over. She helped James up and he stormed out of the portrait hole. Anna placed her hands on her hips and looked down at Sirius who lay on his back with an astonished look in his eyes.

"You're suddenly taking his side?" he asked. "The good ones'? Who are you, and what have you done to Anna Harrington?"

Anna laughed and offered Sirius a hand. "She's right here," she said and pulled Sirius up. "Helping Sirius Black up from the floor where he truly belongs."

He shoved her slightly. "Whatever."

"Don't you have more trouble to do this day?" Mary asked.

"Naah," Remus said. "We've made enough today and gotten enough detentions and points taken from Gryffindor."

"If you don't remember," Anna said. "Then I need to tell you it was us."

"That's not what the whole school thinks," Sirius laughed.

"They think it's us," Peter said.

"It wasn't you?"

The five people turned around and saw Jack and Edward stand and looking at them.

"Anna, was it you who put doxy dung in the Slytherins' food?" Edward asked.

"Err…" Anna said slowly. "Maybe…"

"I might have to write home about that!"

"What?!" yelled Anna. "You wouldn't do that!"

"Maybe," Edward said smiling slyly.

"You write, you die," Anna said simply. "Got it?"

Edward looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Is this a game of power?" he asked.

"Oh yes it is," she said. "It is, my dear brother."

Edward grinned and turned around with Anna's eyes on his back.

"You think he'll write home?" Mary asked.

"Of course not. He knows I'll kick his arse," Anna said and rubbed her head. "Oh, what I headache he can give me!"

"You can't," Sirius snorted.

Anna turned to him. "I can't what, Black?"

Sirius grinned. "He's your brother, your twin brother who just happens to be tall, broad shouldered and very muscular."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Are you checking out my brother?"

"What?!" Sirius howled and took a step backwards. "I was just-! I was just saying! I mean… we've seen him as we've slept in the same dorm for six years. I didn't say I-"

"Padfoot, you can stop now," Remus grinned. "I think Anna's got the point."

"Yeah," Anna mumbled. "Sirius likes my brother."

"Do not!" Sirius said.

"Do too," she grinned.

"Do not!"

"Whatever," she sang.

Sirius shoved her slightly. "You've made your point, Harrington."

"I certainly hope I have. I think you'd be such a great couple. I can see it; Sirius and Edward Harrington-Black!" she said with a dreamy expression. "I'm already looking forward to be related to you."

At this Remus and Peter fell to the floor, howling with laughter and Mary had to stuff one of her hands inside of her mouth to suppress her giggles. Sirius on the other hand had crossed his arms over his chest and was now studying Anna with raised eyebrows and a gaze which told her it was not funny at all.

"Oh, come on, Sirius," she grinned. "I know you're not gay. I've seen you kiss enough girls to take the air out of that thing."

"Which reminds me…" Sirius said slowly and flashed a smile. "I have a date tonight!"

"You've got?" Anna asked astonished; she didn't know why she was taken by surprised, but it annoyed her that she was.

"Yeah," Sirius said. "With a she!"

They all burst out laughing. Anna stopped laughing very quickly, though; Edward and Patricia walked into the common room through the portrait hole. Something moved inside her, and she felt like going over and hitting Patricia.

Mary grabbed her wrist. "Just leave them alone, Ann," she said.

"She's a slimy little doll who's playing around with my brother!" Anna hissed back. "I can't leave them alone."

Sirius eyed her. "You're not mad at her because she's with Edward, are you?"

"Maybe!" Anna said and crossed her arms.

"Come on!" Sirius grinned and grabbed her around the shoulders. "Has Edward ever been mad at someone for dating you?"

"Er, YES!" Mary and Anna almost yelled.

"Really?" Sirius asked and slowly removed his arm again.

Anna nodded. "Hasn't James ever told you about that time Edward punched him?"

"No he-" Sirius said but stopped. "Have you and James been dating?"

"Well," Anna said and got a flush of red in her cheeks, "Only for five days back in the beginning of our third year. We hardly ever talked together and only kissed once, which let to Edward hitting him. I'm not surprised you didn't know."

Lily walked through the portrait hole with James right behind her. It was almost empty in the common room so she moved towards the girls' dorm without another word to James. Up there she found Anna and Mary on Anna's bed, talking.

"Hey," she said

"Hi," her two friends greeted her.

She walked over and sat on the bed, looking down at one of Anna's many magazines.

"Anything new?" Anna asked.

Lily shrugged. "Hogsmeade on the fourteenth."

Mary's face lit up. "Great!"

"Have James asked you?" Anna grinned.

"Not yet," Lily said. "But I kind of think he's given up. He didn't even talk to me when we walked back from the meeting. He was actually-"

"Hold on!" Anna interrupted. "Did you walk with him back from the prefects meeting?"

"He followed me!" Lily sighed. "What could I have done?"

Mary grinned. "Nothing. Just as long as you can live with being nice to James."

Lily stuck her tongue out and grabbed the magazine from Anna's hands.

"Oi!" she exclaimed. "My magazine!"

"Mine now," Lily said in a singsong voice.


	6. Blowin' in the Wing

6 – Blowin' in the wind

The next morning a poster with the Hogsmeade date was up. The girls left the dorm early only to find the Marauders studying it. Anna, Lily and Mary moved a bit closer.

"Maybe I should ask Evans," James said, his eyes on the note.

"Maybe you should rethink your life and stop bugging the girl," Sirius said and shoved James slightly.

"Yeah, honestly," Lily said as she pushed her way past them. "Maybe you should start listening a little bit more to Sirius."

"So, is that a no?" James asked, grinning.

"Hell yeah."

"Shoot…"

Anna and Mary grinned to each other, and Remus and Peter laughed. Lily scowled at James.

"Maybe we should get going?" Mary asked. "We've got Defence and Professor Summerville will not be happy if we're late."

Lily and Anna nodded and followed Mary out of the Common Room. They ran down to the classroom and sat in the middle to the far right. Next, James, Remus and Peter walked grinning into the classroom. Lily frowned.

"What did you do to Sirius?" she asked James as they sat down at the table next to theirs.

James shrugged. "He said he needed some time away. I guess he found Jessica and dragged her into a broom closet, but I'm really not sure."

Mary giggled and Anna smiled weakly. Lily, on the other hand, didn't look impressed. When Professor Summerville started to talk, everyone fell quiet. Summerville was quite a scary witch. She was young, but had a stern face that could give McGonagall a run for her money, and was in total control of the class.

"Good," she said smiling.

Her voice was low and slow, but she had a gift that made the whole class shut up and listen. Mary swallowed; she didn't like Summerville. She was always after her and asked her a lot of hard questions.

"Good," Summerville repeated, then continued in her slow voice, "Find your books… And turn to page 76. Read that very short chapter and then we'll have some wand work."

The three girls sighed and pulled their books out of their bags. Lily and Mary exchanged glances before leaning forward and beginning to read. Anna only looked at Summerville; she hated reading textbooks. Then she sighed deeply and gave reading a try.

When Lily was halfway down the page, a little crumpled paper fell down in front of her. She frowned and grabbed it while Anna studied her and the paper. She looked around after the person who'd thrown it and wasn't surprised to see James looking at her. She unfolded the paper.

'Dear Lillian. Will you do me the honour to join me the 14th on the Hogsmeade trip? I will make sure the day will be memorable. – James.'

Lily raised an eyebrow.

"'Dear Lillian'?" she mumbled. "He's really gotten it too far up his-"

Anna nudged her in the ribs and shushed her, letting her know that Summerville was looking. Lily looked up at her and nodded. When she was sure Summerville had looked away, she turned the paper and dipped her quill in ink.

'Dear Jameson' – Lily sniggered at the name – 'I am very flattered to be asked, but I am afraid I have other plans. I'm Sorry. – Lillian'

She looked up before she sent the note back to James. He opened it and read it, his smile fading as usual when she turned him down. Lily studied him a few seconds but he didn't look at her so she turned back to her book. She began to read the first line, but as soon as she finished she had forgotten it again. She read it again, only with the same result.

At last, she sighed and let her head fall into the palm of her hand and her gaze on the back of Patricia who sat in front of her. Anna sat next to her and studied her with raised eyebrows.

* * *

Anna was making her way back to the Gryffindor Tower alone; Lily and Mary had walked towards Ancient Runes, which she did not take.

She'd just made the top of some stairs when another person rounded a corner and bumped right into her. She made a little shrieking sound as she started to fall backwards. He quickly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back up again.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Anna!" he said apologetically. "I didn't see you."

"Bloody hell, Sirius," she said. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Err?" He looked bewildered.

"First the bludger thing and now you're pushing me down the stairs."

Anna first noticed Sirius still had his arms around her when he slowly removed one of them and scratched himself in the neck.

"Well," he said sheepishly. "I never really-"

"It's okay," Anna grinned and held up her hand. "I'm just joking."

"Oh," he said and laughed slightly. "I didn't realize. I thought you were serious."

"No," she said. "I know that's you."

He laughed. "You're taking the words out of my mouth! That's my line."

"I know."

They exchanged a grin. Sirius suddenly blushed and removed the other arm from her waist.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

She raised an eyebrow. "Don't be," she said.

He shrugged. "So where're you heading?"

"Gryffindor Tower… I have a free period. You?"

"I don't know," he said. "I was thinking of getting something to eat."

"Again?"

"Aha. But I'll rather join you back to the Common Room."

She nodded and together they started to walk towards Gryffindor Tower.

"So, where were you last class?" she asked.

"I slept," he said simply.

She raised her eyebrow at him. "Slept? But I just saw you this morning in the Common Room…"

"Yeah," he said and shrugged "I was tired."

"Are you sure? James said you were probably with some Jessica."

"Oh," he said and looked up. "Well… That was what I intended to, but I decided to break up with her instead."

"Oh yeah, those are two very similar thoughts," Anna grinned.

His cheeks blushed a bit and he put a slight smile on his lips, making him look rather sheepish. Anna grinned even more. He looked kind of cute when he did that. Anna shook her head in the same second the thought had been going through her head. She had not just thought Sirius Black looked cute!

They made it to the portrait of the Fat Lady and Sirius told her the password. They walked inside and stopped. It was all empty.

"Hmm," Sirius said. "That's what I call boring."

Anna nodded. "Yeah."

"Well…" he said slowly. "I'm going up there."

Anna nodded and watched as he made his way up to the boys' dorm. She stood still for a couple of seconds before she moved after him. He had closed the door to the seventh year's boys' dorm and Anna confirmed her thoughts. She slowly walked over to it and knocked.

"Aha?" Sirius said.

Anna opened the door and poked her head inside. "Hey again…"

"Err… hey," he said. "Can I help you with anything?"

"I was just wondering…" she said slowly. "Maybe you could… maybe you…"

"Just spit it out," he said. "I'm not going to kill you."

"Would you be very unhappy if I asked you to play a little for me?" Anna said in a rush before she was able to stop herself. Anna watched in angst as Sirius sat still for a couple of seconds before he suddenly smiled.

"Okay," he said. "But only if you promise me not to laugh."

She grinned. "I promise."

"Okay, come sit down," he said and pointed to his bed.

Anna smiled slightly and sat down at the end of his bed. He pulled out his guitar from the drawer and made it big again. He put his fingers on the strings, while his head bent forward to look. He looked up at her through his hair.

"You want me to sing too?"

Anna smiled widely. "Can you?"

He nodded. "But not very good."

"Allow me to decide that," she smiled.

"Okay," he said. "The song is called 'Blowin' in the wind' and I've not written it, just so you won't think I'm that good."

"Okay," she laughed. "I won't think that."

He nodded and began playing, Anna's eyes fell on him. The first few notes were very good, and Anna liked it. Then he began to sing.

"_How many roads must a man walk down  
Before you call him a man?  
Yes, 'n' how many seas must a white dove sail  
Before she sleeps in the sand?  
Yes, 'n' how many times must the cannon balls fly  
Before they're forever banned?  
The answer, my friend, is blowin' in the wind,  
The answer is blowin' in the wind."_

He stopped suddenly, looked up for a second and caught Anna's gaze. She looked at him intrigued.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Err, nothing…" he said slowly and looked attentive towards the door.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Okay, then. But why are you stopping?"

"Can't you hear? Someone's coming," he mumbled while shrinking the guitar and putting it into the drawer.

Anna looked at him, frowning. But she could hear it now, someone had stopped outside the door. The next second the door opened.

* * *

Mary looked at the blackboard with an unfocused gaze. Lily, who sat next to her, was writing faster than possible in her opinion. She rubbed her face with one of her hands and suppressed a yawn. At last, she grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill.

'Lils, please take my bag with you at the end of the class?'

She pushed the parchment over to Lily. She read it and frowned at Mary. Mary made a head movement towards the door and Lily nodded. She put her hand up.

"Yes, Miss Macdonald?" Professor Vector asked.

"Can I please be excused to the lavatory? I don't feel well," she said.

The professor nodded and Mary got up. She gave Lily one last smile and headed out of the door. The corridor was empty, so Mary walked towards the library. The library was almost as empty as the corridors except for Remus and Peter, who sat in a corner.

She sighed and moved over to them. Peter was the first to see her. He nudged Remus and he looked up too.

"Hey Mary," he said.

"Remus. Peter," she nodded.

"Don't you have a class to attend?" Remus asked, his eyebrows raised.

She shrugged. "I almost fell asleep," she said and leaned against a bookshelf.

"So you came here to annoy us?" He smirked.

Mary played along. "Do I annoy you? Then I'll just go again…"

Remus grinned. "Of course you don't."

"Ah, thanks," she grinned. "So what are you doing?"

"Essay," Peter said. "Want to help?"

Mary groaned. "I just got out of class."

"We understand," Remus said.

She stood still for a couple of seconds before she pushed herself away from the bookshelf.

"So," she said. "Have any of you seen Anna?"

"Yeah," Peter said. "She's in the-"

Remus elbowed him. "We saw her on the way up to Gryffindor Tower with Sirius."

"Err, okay," Mary said. Remus shot Peter a look and with a swift movement, pushed a folded piece of parchment under a book. She raised an eyebrow. "Fine…" she said. "I think I'll head up there. See you."

Both boys waved goodbye to her as she headed out of the library and towards Gryffindor Tower instead.

Anna wasn't in the girls' dorm so Mary went back to the Common Room. She looked up the staircase to the boys' dorm. Maybe…

Mary slowly started to move upwards. She reached the seventh year's boys dorm slowly. She stopped outside and heard something like a drawer being shut before she pushed the door open.

* * *

Lily got up at the end of class and packed her stuff. Just a second later someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around and sighed.

"Yes?" she asked James, annoyed.

"Come on," he said. "Go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"No, James," she said without further hesitation.

Even though she had just turned him down, James' face lit up. Lily raised her eyebrows until she realized what had just happened.

"No, Potter!" she said. "I won't go to Hogsmeade with you, Potter."

"Sure," James grinned and strolled off. "Sure, Lily!"

"It's Evans!" Lily yelled over the heads of two Hufflepuffs. "EVANS!"

"Miss Evans, please keep your voice down!" Professor Vector called.

Lily mumbled something no one could hear and grabbed Mary's bag, storming out of the classroom. She then realized she had no idea where Mary or Anna were so she walked down towards the Great Hall to eat an early lunch.

But when she entered the Great Hall there were no signs of either Anna or Mary. Lily sat heavily down at the middle of the table and reached for some spaghetti. But before she could grab the bowl, another person had already taken it. She looked up.

"What do you want now, Potter?" she asked.

"To help you," he grinned and sat down across from her. "You wanted spaghetti?"

She nodded. "But I can help myself, you know."

He smiled. "Yeah, I know. But I want to help. How much?"

Lily scowled at him. "Just a bit," she mumbled, sullen.

"Oh, come on, Evans," he said and poured a bit on her plate. "Cheer up! Meatballs?"

She shrugged and he gave her some too. Then he took some potatoes with gravy himself. Lily slowly started to poke her food while studying James doing the same.

"So," he said. "Interesting class, eh?"

"I guess," she said, wondering about when it would become necessary for her to raise her voice this time.

"Why did Mary leave?"

"She almost fell asleep," Lily said and shrugged.

"Really?" James asked. "I don't understand. Ancient Runes are fascinating…"

Lily's head snapped up and she looked at James instead of her meal, one thought going through her mind; 'what?'

"You've got to be kidding?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I mean, compared to other subjects. Think of Divination…"

Lily tried to suppress the smile forming on her lips, but failed. James seemed to notice.

"You took it until the OWLs," she said.

"Yes," he admitted. "You only took it for two months."

"True. It was just too much guesswork. It has nothing to do with magic."

He shook his head. "No way…"

"You've got to be an idiot to take it till NEWTs…"

"Sirius is."

"No way!"

"Oh, yes!"

Lily let a slight laugh escape her lips. "Seriously?"

"Naah… he gave it up just like me. I'm just kidding."

This time Lily smiled without trying to hide it. James seemed thrilled.

"Are you smiling, Evans?"

"Maybe…"

James leaned slightly backwards. "And I was the one who made you do so!"

"Don't think too high of yourself," Lily said.

"I won't," he said. "I'm just glad."

Lily raised her eyebrow. In the same second, Remus and Peter came walking down the hall and sat down next to them. Remus looked questioned at Lily. She just shrugged. James, on the other hand, frowned.

"Where's Padfoot?" he asked.

"In the-" Peter begun but Remus cut him off.

"We – think – he's in the Gryffindor Tower with Anna and Mary."

"Oh yeah… We think he's in the Tower." Peter repeated.

Lily raised her eyebrows. "You're acting strange," she noticed.

"Can't help it," Remus said and shrugged. "Please hand me the mashed potatoes, Lily, will you?"

Lily grabbed the bowl of mashed potatoes and gave it to Remus. Then she got up.

"Well," she said. "I think I might go find them then."

All three guys waved goodbye to her and she left.

* * *

Anna looked up to find Mary standing at the door. She had her head slightly slanted and looked questioningly at them. None of them said anything at first. At last, Anna got up.

"Hey Mary. What are you doing here? Don't you have class now?"

Mary shrugged. "Yes, but I got bored."

"I understand that…"

"So, what are you doing here?"

Mary looked past Anna to Sirius and noticed he blushed into one of the deepest shades of red she'd ever seen. She raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Anna said. "Talking…"

"Okay…" Mary said with raised eyebrows and a sceptical gaze.

"Oh, come on, Mary!" Sirius said. "You don't think we were… doing things Edward would not approve?"

"One never knows with you, Black," Mary grinned.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Sirius said, but he couldn't hide a smirk. "But don't worry. We've just been talking."

Anna nodded. "Want to go to the library?" she asked Mary.

"I've just been there!"

"Girls' dorm then?"

Mary nodded. "Sure,"

"You don't mind us leaving, Sirius?"

He shook his head. "Nope… I think I might go find the others. Class ends in a few minutes so…"

Anna and Mary nodded before leaving Sirius and heading up towards the girls' dorm. They both sat on Lily's bed and started to talk.

A quarter of an hour later, Lily stormed into the dorm. Both Anna and Mary looked up at her.

"I've just betrayed everything I stand for!" she exclaimed.

Both Anna and Mary exchanged glances, frowning. At last, Anna asked, "And why is that, Lily?"

"I had a conversation – a human conversation – with James Potter!"

Mary shrugged. "So?"

"So?" Lily asked. "SO?! Don't you understand what this means? I've-"

"Oh, Lily, get over yourself," Anna sighed.

"But I-!"

"Forget it Lily!" Mary exclaimed. "Why does it matter?"

"Yeah," Anna said. "We're grownups and we should be able to get over a few differences!"

"Fine," Lily said and slumped down on Mary's bed. "Fine!"


	7. The Ugly Blue Tangled Yarn

7 – The Ugly Blue Tangled Yarn

"Lily!"

"Lily, wake up!"

"Now!"

"Whaaaaat?!"

"Get up now!"

Anna and Mary grinned at each other as Lily turned in her bed.

"Lily!" Anna said. "Time to get up!"

Mary pushed Lily who turned towards the window, squinting. "But it's still dark outside!" she complained.

"Exactly!" Anna said.

"I'm not a morning person!"

"We don't care," Mary said. "Get up!"

"But whyyyyy?" Lily groaned.

"Well," Anna said,"As it's Sunday and everyone's sleeping in… We figured we could use a swim in the lake…" she trailed off.

"Naked!" Mary grinned.

Lily sat up at once. "Okay," she said, "But someone help me up!"

Mary and Anna exchanged glances before grabbing Lily's hands and pulling her up.

"Grab a towel, Lils," Anna said, "And some clothes. Then we're going!"

"But, I need to change first!"

"Nope. We're going like this."

Lily groaned, "No way!"

"Yes way!" Mary laughed.

"Now, come on!"

"Fine! I'm up, I'm up! Okay?"

Mary and Anna started to drag Lily out of the dorm after she'd grabbed a towel and some clean clothes. When they reached the lake, the sun had nearly risen and the grounds were much lighter.

"I can't believe you're making me do this!" Lily groaned.

"I can," Anna laughed, "Now drop your nightdress!"

Lily looked pleadingly at them.

"Get over it!" Mary said and let her own dress fall to the ground.

"But the water is cold!"

"How do you know? You haven't been in it!"

"Well, I-"

"Lily, get over yourself and get in it!" Anna called form the shore. "It's really not bad."

Lily and Mary looked at Anna who had long dropped her clothes, laid them behind a bush, and was now moving out into the water. Mary gave Lily a last look and moved towards the water like Anna. At last Lily sighed and dropped her dress.

Anna was at this point swimming around a little longer out. Lily threw her and Mary's clothes behind the bush like Anna's and took a deep breath. Then she ran.

Mary was splashed with water as Lily slowly walked into it, but then suddenly dived, head first, down. Anna and Mary looked astonished at each other.

"OH MERLIN!" Lily squealed as her head popped up from the water again. "It's freaking COOOOOLD!" She continued cursing loud, but the other girl ignored her.

Mary laughed and then she dived under too. At last Anna did. Lily grinned at them as they stood up again. All of them swung their arms around themselves and stood freezing in the water.

"Well," Anna said, "Let's take a swim now!"

Mary nodded and dived again. Anna and Lily followed.

After swimmingaround the lake for some time Anna suddenly stopped and stood up, eyes attentive. Lily looked back at her.

"What?"

"Can you hear that?"

At last Mary got up. "Yeah…"

"What?" Lily repeated.

"Voices," Anna said and hushed her.

"On no!" Lily said took both her hand up to her mouth. "Oh no, no, no!"

They all turned towards the castle and saw four people walk down the lawn. They all had brooms over their shoulders.

"Oh no," Mary echoed.

"The Marauders," Anna whispered.

"Crap!" Lily said.

"Okay! Don't panic!" Anna hissed.

"There!" Mary said and pointed. "Over behind those bushes."

All three girls exchanged glances and quickly swam over there. And there they sat, in the water, listening to the four walkdown the lawn and towards the Quidditch pitch. Anna could feel her heart pound up around her throat and her stomach hurt.

"I can't believe we're hiding," Lily mumbled.

"It's better to be hiding than letting them find us like this!" Anna said. "Think what James and Sirius would do if they found us!"

"They'd look as if Christmas had come early this year," Mary mumbled.

"Aha…"

"Maybe we should begin to go up," Lily suggested.

Anna nodded slightly. "I'm going up as soon as they are gone…"

"I think they are now… Almost…"

Anna looked past the bush and saw them enter the Quidditch pitch. She nodded to herself before she walked up on land again and grabbed a towel. She motioned for Lily and Mary to come too and they did.

"I can't believe you made me do this!" Lily hissed as she had swung her towel around her.

Anna pulled her dressover her head and was the first to have dressed completely. She stepped out from the bush in the same second as she heard something fly through the air and land in the grass only a few meters away. She looked over there and saw a quaffle.

"Merlin," she mumbled and looked towards the Quidditch pitch.

In the next second she saw one of the guys flying towards her. She looked towards the bush whereLily and Mary still hadn't dressed.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"Err… quaffle," Anna said weakly, "aaaaaand Quidditch player."

Lily wailed.

"Oh no," Mary whispered. "I'm not wearing any clothes."

"Hide," Anna hissed in the same moment as she spotted who the person was.

Only a second later, Sirius landed in the grass, smirking. "Hey Anna," he said and picked up the quaffle. "What'cha doing out here at this time?"

Anna raised an eyebrow. "I could ask you the same?"

Sirius seemed to spot the towel on the ground. "You've been swimming?"

"Err… maybe?"

He grinned. "A bit early ain't it?"

"You're the one playing Quidditch," she said. "You and the other Marauders."

"Well… it's mostly me and James. Remus is a bit of a girl and Peter can barely leave the ground without falling off broom."

Anna grinned and nervously brushed wet hair away from her face.

"So where're the other girls?" Sirius asked and looked around.

"Err," Anna said and slowly moved away from the bush that hid Lily and Mary. "In the dorm. Sleeping."

"Oh," Sirius said. "Hmm… Not much of early risers, are they?"

"Lily's not. Mary is just as much as me."

Sirius nodded. "Well I probably should get back… the others really can't play without this one," he said and held up the quaffle.

"Why did it even land here?" Anna asked, frowning.

"Well," he said and scratched his chin, "Peter tried a charm on it which made it easier to hold. It didn't go well… James's fixing him right now."

Anna smiled. "Hope he'll be alright."

"He will. James's good at that stuff… well, I'm off again."

Anna raised her hand quickly as Sirius jumped on his broom and set off the ground. When he was gone Anna slowly moved towards the bush again.

"He's gone now."

She heard Lily let out a sigh of relief. Half a minute later both girls appeared from behind of the bush, dressed.

"That was so close!" Lily said. "I'll never do such thing again!"

* * *

"I think I've caught a cold," Lily mumbled and pulled the blankets closer to her body.

Anna looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Lily, it's just the start of October. You can't fall ill now. You don't get colds before December!"

"Really? Because I'm going down that road at the moment!" Lily said very sarcastically.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "I think you want to be ill…"

"What?" Lily exclaimed. "I'm falling ill because I sat soaked from head to footin no clothesat eight in the morning down at the lake!"

Anna laughed. "Not my fault Sirius dropped by. And Mary did too, and she's not falling ill."

Lily stuck her tongue out. "You're an idiot, Anna."

"I know."

"I could use some hot chocolate!" Lily complained.

"Well, I'm not getting it for you," Anna said.

"Anna, please?" She pouted.

"No, you think I'm an idiot."

"I'll go get it for you," a voice said.

Both Lily and Anna looked up to find James and Sirius sitting in a couch not far away. They hadn't noticed them until now. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"No thanks," she said. "I'm feeling much better now."

James smiled at her. "No, you're not. Just let me."

Lily sighed. "Nooooo."

"Oh, come on Lily," he said.

"It's 'Evans' to you," she mumbled and pulled the blankets yet even closer.

"I can go get it," Anna smirked and got up.

"No! Don't you dare leave me here with that!"

Anna sat down again. Sirius, who sat next to James, grinned at her before he turned his gaze towards James. "Maybe we should get out of here, Prongs?"

James nodded and got up. "Okay. But you're sure you don't want any hot chocolate?"

"Yes!" Lily said.

"Okay…" he said and looked at Sirius. "Should we go annoy Moony down at the library? I think he said he was doing homework with Mary."

"Sure," Sirius grinned. "Anything that annoys Moony. Let's go."

The two boys left Lily and Anna alone. Anna looked at Lily who looked as if she tried to suppress a sneeze.

"You just couldn't let him get that hotchocolate for you, could you?" she asked reproachfully.

"No," Lily said and sneezed loud. "I don't want anything from him."

"You just have to be such a snob…"

"I'm not a snob!" she said. "But I'm ill tomorrow, I'm sure of that."

Sure Lily was right. When she woke up in the morning she couldn't breathe through her nose and her throat hurt.

"Lils are you coming?" Anna asked. "Class starts in ten minutes."

"I'm ill!" Lily groaned. "I told you I'd be."

Mary came over to Lily's bed and put a hand on her forehead. She pulled it back at once.

"Whoa, Lily. You're literally burning. Maybe you should stay in bed."

"Oh, you think?" Lily asked her sarcastically, "Because I don't feel bad at all!"

"Relax," Anna said. "We can't help that you're ill. Just stay in bed and I'll bring the homework for you."

Lily nodded. "Okay…"

Then Anna and Mary left Lily alone. Down in the common room, three Marauders were standing (Remus was missing), really not doing anything.

"Hey," James greeted Anna and Mary. "Where's Lily?"

"She's ill," Mary said.

"Oh," he said and looked very disappointed.

"Get over it, James," Mary said. "Where's Remus?"

"Home, visiting his mother," Sirius said while finding a book in his bag. "She's ill again."

"Oh," Mary said. "Fair enough."

"Should we get going to potions?" Anna asked.

Mary nodded and the two girls moved out of the common room. Down in the potions classroom, they sat at their usual table, but it just didn't seem right without Lily.

"We have a problem," Anna mumbled to Mary. "We don't have Lily to save our arses now. What do we do?"

Mary looked horrified at the thought of Lily was gone. "I have no idea," she said with slight panic in her voice. "I guess we have to do it on our own."

"I guess…"

Next, the Marauders entered the classroom. Well, as Anna quickly noticed, it was the Marauders and now James was missing too. She studied them as the two others grinned and sat down at their usual table next to the girls'. Anna leaned a bit over towards Sirius and made him look at her.

"What did you do to James?" she asked outright.

Sirius looked around, then he turned to Peter. "Where is Prongs?"

He looked around just like Sirius and shrugged. "No idea. Last time I saw him was when we left the common room."

Then Sirius turned to Anna. "We have no idea."

"I understood that," Anna said sarcastically.

"Aww… you're not that stupid after all!" Sirius grinned.

Anna jostled him, mumbling, "Git."

That just made him grin even wider. Anna rolled her eyes and turned back to Slughorn, who had started to speak.

* * *

Lily sat staring into the wall after Anna and Mary left. Her head hurt and so did every other thing in her body. After a few minutes of doing nothing she sighed and grabbed her wand.

"Accio Anna's magazines!" she said and a couple of Anna's magazines flew over to her.

She grabbed the newest edition of Witch's Weakly and started to leaf through. She stopped at an article of a newly discovered band; the Weird Sisters. She only read half of it before she continued through the magazine. She stopped again at the headline; 'Scandal! Witch marries goblin', and started to read.

She was so swallowed up in the article that she didn't even notice the door to the dorm slide open and someone entering, and she continued through the article. Halfway down someone spoke up.

"What're you reading?"

She gave a start and almost screamed of surprise. She dropped her magazine and saw James standing there, leaned against Anna's four-poster bed, grinning widely and his hair messy as always.

"Did I scare you?" he grinned.

Lily held her hand up to her heart and took a deep breath. "Hell yeah," she said. "What are you doing up here?"

"Visiting you," he answered as was it the most obvious thing in the world. "How are you?"

Lily ignored the question. "How did you get up here? Guys can't!"

"But the Marauders can," James grinned. Lily looked questioned at him. "It's a Marauders' secret, Love," he added.

Lily raised an eyebrow, but decided to let the nickname go, she wasn't in the mood to yell at James now. Maybe later.

"But you're not supposed to be up here," she said. "It's against the rules."

"So you want to give me a detention?" James grinned. "Come on, Lily. Go ahead!"

"I didn't say that," Lily mumbled. "I just said you weren't aloud…"

James grinned and walked over and sat down on her bed. "So, how are you?"

Lily shrugged. "I'm fine…"

"Then why aren't you at class?"

"I'm ill… Why aren't you I could ask…?" Lily grinned.

James blushed slightly and scratched himself on the neck. "Well," he said. "I wanted to visit you." Lily didn't say anything; she had no idea what, if she even wanted to. "So," James said, "what are you reading?"

Lily shrugged and put the magazine down. "Gossip," she shrugged. "Nothing special."

"Hmm…" he just said and pulled his legs up to him and crossed them. "Need anything? Breakfast?"

She shook her head. "No…"

"Hot chocolate?" he asked and she shook her head again. "Coffee? Anything?"

"No thanks, James," she said.

He flashed a smile. "You called me James!" he said. "We're on first names now?"

Lily bit her lower lip; she had just let it slip, and didn't mean to call him James. Now she had no idea what to say. She could give him an evil comment as she would do before in time, but really she didn't feel like doing it.

She ended with sending him a shrug. "Maybe…"

James looked as if he wanted to jump up and dance, but controlled himself in the last second. Lily silently appreciated he didn't. She also admitted the way he handled her saying that. It was as if he was a whole other person than she had ever seen before.

"So," he said after a few seconds. "Sure you don't want anything? I'd be glad to get you something…"

"You would?" she asked and he nodded. "Hmm… I could use some hot chocolate…"

"I'll be back in a second," he said and jumped up.

Lily watched as he sprinted out of the door. He was back barely ten minutes later, slightly out of breath, but smiling. He had a tray in his hands with two cups and a little plate of biscuits. He smiled at Lily and sat down at the end of herbed again.

"Here," he said and handled over a mug of hot, steaming chocolate. "For you… and biscuits!"

"Thanks…"

"So how come you're suddenly falling ill? Usually you're good at trying not to be sick."

Lily shrugged, thinking of the morning the day before. "I've no idea…"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why do I have the feeling that you're lying?"

"Hmm…" she said. "I have absolutely no idea… because I'm not." She suddenly noticed a blue spot just beneath James' right eye she hadn't seen before because of his glasses. "What's that?" she asked and pointed.

"What?" he asked.

Lily leaned slightly forward and let her finger touch his skin. "It's a black eye," she said, noticing how soft his skin was. "How did you get it?"

James closed his eyes for a short second and when he opened them again he looked away. "Err… Fight with Sirius," he said. "Nothing special."

Lily raised an eyebrow and slowly removed her hand again. "Am I supposed to believe that?"

"Yeah…" he said and looked up at her. "Sirius and I fight all the time… you know. For fun."

"Ahh…" she said slowly.

"Does it really matter?" he asked. "It's just a black eye. Not a broken neck or something like that…" He drank some of his chocolate before he spoke again, "Why do you even worry?"

Lily blinked. "Who said I worried about it?"

"It just seemed like it," he said and shrugged.

Lily didn't reply and drank some of her chocolate instead.

* * *

After class Anna and Mary headed towards Gryffindor Tower with the homework Anna had promised Lily.The Gryffindor common room was empty so they just headed right up the stairs to the girls' dorm, but when they entered, they almost fell backwards of shock. Lily sat on her bed where they had left her, but on her bed also sat James Potter. They were laughing at something and Lily didn't seem irritated as she used to.

"So," Anna grinned and they turned, "that's where you were hiding, James."

A faint blush crept up his neck as he nodded. "Yep," he mumbled. "I thought Lily needed some company now that she's ill."

Mary raised an eyebrow. "Okay…"

James sat the cup he was holding on Lily's table and got up. "Well," he said, "I better get going. I believe I have Care of Magical Creatures next and I don't think Kettleburn will be too happy if I skip his class too."

Anna nodded as he walked out. Then she turned to Lily. "What happened there?" she asked.

Lily shrugged. "Nothing…"

Anna took a step towards Lily and drew out her wand. "Okay tell me!" she demanded. "Who are you and where is the real Lily Evans?!"

Lily flashed a smile. "It's just me, Ann," she said as Anna smiled too.

"Wow," Mary mumbled. "Something is wrong! James Potter just spent an hour up here and you didn't kick him out or yell at him. What is going on?"

Lily shrugged but blushed slightly. "No idea…"

Anna walked over to her drawer and pulled it out. Then she took a piece of parchment and looked at it. She grinned widely and handed it to Mary who also grinned.

"What?" Lily asked. "What is it?"

"Our list…" Anna said. "Here…"

Lily grabbed the parchment and almost gasped. Out from some of the to-dos where little crosses. It was the thing they had done. They were all red, green or blue.

"Look!" Anna said. "My crosses are red. It's the things I've done… Mary's are blue, and yours are green, Lily."

"Hey!" Lily exclaimed. "You've already gotten a 'T' in an essay?"

Anna blushed. "The last charms'…"

"Merlin!" Lily said and looked at the paper again. "Hey, look! I've 'Not hit, yell at or hurt Potter in any way for a whole week'!"

Mary grinned. "You have been way too nice towards him lately."

"Oh, shut up," Lily mumbled and blushed. "I'm just trying to be nice."

"Yeah! More than friendly nice!" Anna laughed.

Lily crossed her arms and leaned back, sulking. "I'm ill. Try to respect that!"

"Oh, come on!" Mary grinned. "Just because you're ill doesn't mean we can't make fun of you."

Lily sent her a death glare and she moved over to her own bed where she found her almost finished sweater and began to knit. Anna studied her a few seconds with raised eyebrows before she sat down on her own bed and reachedout for one of her magazines but stopped as there were none there. She looked at Lily.

"Have you taken my magazines, Lils?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah," Lily said and threw a couple of them over to her. "Here."

"Did you even have time to read them with James here and all?" Anna smirked.

Lily sent her a scowl and turned her attention to one of the magazines again. "Don't you have class now?" she asked.

"Nope," Anna said. "Free period."

Lily shrugged and returned to her magazine.

"Oh Merlin!" Mary suddenly gasped and the two other girls looked at her. "I think I'm finished. I'm finished with my sweater…"

Anna grinned. "Then you just have to wear it."

Mary looked at her sweater with disgust written all over her face. It was knitted in different blue colours and had some small holes and the one sleeve was longer than the other.

Lily looked up from her magazine, eyes sparkling. "This will be fun," she grinned.

"It's not even a sweater," Mary complained. "It's some ugly blue tangled yarn.Some hell of a long week it'll be," she mumbled and fell backwards down onto her bed with the 'sweater' covering her head.

* * *

"No, no, no, NOOO! Don't make me! Please!"

"Mary, hold yourself together!" Lily said and tucked Mary's sweater into her arms. "It's perfect for you!"

"It's so ugly!" Mary complained.

"You have to!" Anna sung while brushing her hair.

"But it's Hogsmeade on Saturday! Do-hon't ma-hake me! Please!"

Lily scratched herself on her forehead and slumped down on her bed. Mary kept complaining. At last Anna had had enough. She sighed and threw her brush at her bed. Then she turned around.

"Lily, hold Mary," she said.

Lily got up from her bed, grinning. She grasped Mary around the stomach and held her steady. Anna grabbed the ugly sweater and forced it over Mary's head.

"No, no, no!"

Anna forced Mary's arms out of the sleeves and patted her on the back. She looked like a mess with her now untidy hair and the deformed sweater.

"There you go!" Anna said and gave her a cold smile. "It's perfect for you."

Mary looked into the mirror. "I look ugly!"

Lily stepped up at the side of her. "No, you're beautiful, Mary. Right, Anna?"

"Sure…" Anna said.

She had gone back to brushing her hair and paid no really attention. Mary fell backwards at her bed, groaning.

Mary sat silently down at her seat in the back of the class, trying to be as invisible as possible. She wore her sweater and wasn't comfortable at all. Even though no one did, she thought everyone was looking at her. Anna slowly sat down next to her.

"Calm down, Mary," she said. "You look pretty nonetheless. And no one is looking!"

"No?" Mary whispered. "Sirius and James just turned because they were cracking up of laughing. And Peter and Remus are staring at us."

Anna thought for a while. She looked at the back at Remus as he didn't look at them. Mary had pushed herself low into the chair.

"Oi, Remus!" Anna whispered.

He turned. "Aha?"

"How does- Hold on a second," she said and grabbed the neck of Mary and pulled her up. "Get up you chicken!" She turned to Remus. "What do you think of the sweater?"

He smiled slightly. "The sweater alone or the sweater on her?"

"The sweater on her," Anna answered.

"It looks good," he said. "It matches your hair and eyes. It looks a bit like it's intentional with all the wholes and… err, uneven sleeves."

Some of Mary's embarrassment seemed to disappear and Anna let go of her. Remus smiled at them, but at the same time his neck had turned into a slight shade of red.

"But really," he said, "it's awfully, awfully knitted."

"I know," Mary said and nodded. "I was the one who did it."

"Okay… Am I stupid if I ask why you did that and then decided to wear it?"

Mary looked away and Anna started to find her books, looking away from Remus too.

"Err…" Mary said. "Lost bet."

"Okay then," he said. "Fair enough."

Mary dropped her jaw as Remus sent her a smile.

"So how's your mother?"

"Huh?"

"Your mother?" Mary repeated. "You were gone yesterday to visit her, right?"

"Oh," he said and looked more tired then before. "It's the same… She'll get better."

Mary sent him an encouraging smile and he turned. Anna just grinned at Mary forming the words, 'I told you so!' with her lips. Mary sent her a death glare and found her books and the class was almost about to begin. Suddenly James turned around and faced the two girls.

"Errm… Where's Lily?" he asked slowly.

"Still ill," Anna said. "She'll be fine tomorrow. Don't worry."

He nodded and turned back to the class which had now started.


	8. A Drunken Mind Gives Sober Actions

8 – A Drunken Mind Gives Sober Actions

On Mary's sixth day of wearing the sweater**,** she had had enough.

"I'm not going there!" she bellowed, referring to Hogsmeade. "No, no, NO!"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Yes you are!"

"But it's so ug-"

"People have already seen you in it the last four days. And besides that… it's not everyone who is in Hogsmeade."

"But-"

"ENOUGH!" Lily suddenly yelled.

Mary stopped trying to talk as Lily grabbed her hand and started to drag her down the stairs. Anna stood still for a second, **and** then she followed.

* * *

Hogsmeade Street was cold and bare. It was obvious that autumn was upon them. Yet the sun was shinning and the sky was clear. Mary was walking in between her two friends, trying to hide herself from other Hogwarts students.

"This is ridiculous," Anna muttered.

"You are," Mary shot back

Anna didn't respond as a shop window caught her eyes. "Come!" she exclaimedand grabbed Lily and Mary's hands.

"Where're we going?" Lily asked bewildered.

"In there!" Anna grinned.

"Oooh," Mary said. "I get it!"

As the three girls entered the shop**,** a bell rang and a broad-shouldered blonde guy stepped out from the back of the shop. He had several piercings and tattoos himself, and long hair gathered in a ponytail. Mary looked scared.

"Hi!" Anna said.

"Hey…" he said. "How can I help you?"

"My friend here was thinking of getting a piercing," Lily said.

Anna nodded and squeezed Mary's hand.

"Okay, where were you thinking?"

Anna shrugged. "I'm not sure yet… But I do have an idea."

"Okay. You can think about it while I go get the things ready."

Anna nodded as the man turned and she started to look at pictures of people with piercing all kinds of places. After a few minutes time she had made her decision. She left Lily and Mary to themselves as she followed the guy out to the back.

"Do you think she'll succeed?" Lily asked.

"Sure. It's Anna we're talking about," Mary said.

The two girls sat down on a couch, waiting. Lily slowly started to tap her finger on her knee while Mary was looking out of the window, afraid people might see her in there, still wearing her sweater.

Several long minutes passed before Anna walked out of the door from the back, a bit green in the face. Lily and Mary jumped up from the chairs. Lily was the first to be by Anna's side.

"Are you okay?" she asked and put an arm around her shoulder.

Anna nodded.

"Where did you get it?" Mary asked.

Anna slowly started to raise a hand but the man stepped back from the room. They all looked at her.

"Come here," he mumbled.

Anna slowly walked over to him. He pulled his wand out and pointed it at Anna's stomach and mumbled a few words. Next Anna pulled her jacket and shirt slightly up. Mary clasped her hands over her mouth as she spotted a little round piece of metal sticking out from Anna's navel.

"Wow!" Lily said shocked.

"In your stomach?" Mary whispered.

"Ain't it great?" Anna asked. "I like it."

"It doesn't hurt anymore?" the man asked.

"Nope," Anna said, grinning.

Mary slowly picked up her jaw as Anna paid for the piercing. Then they all went out again.

* * *

The first Quidditch match of the year had come. Anna stood in the dressing room with her broom over her shoulder. She had already finished dressing and was now waiting for the last ones. She was running one of her hands under her robes, feeling the piercing on her stomach. It was a nervous habit she had developed since she had gotten the piercing.

"Oh, Merlin!" Sirius suddenly exclaimed and Anna snapped out of her thoughts. "You just had to eat melted cheese and bread near my shirt, huh, Prongs?!"

Anna looked over at Sirius as he pulled his shirt out which had a big stain of yellow cheese on the middle. James just grinned at him. Sirius rolled his eyes and pulled off his shirt as Anna was about to turn around again. However, she stopped in the middle of her movement. Sirius had a very good-looking upper body like she had never seen before. It wasn't too muscular, yet enough to make him look well-trained.

Wow.

She snapped herself out of her thoughts as he saw she was looking, and she fixed her eyes on Brenda who was also looking at Sirius. Anna's neck was burning and she was glad she had not yet put it up in a ponytail so no one could see. She stole a quick look at Sirius. Luckily he had looked away from her by now and almost pulled a new shirt over his head. She sighed and turned to the mirror and slowly started to do her hair.

"Okay!" James called five minutes later. "Okay! Everyone's ready? You know what you have to do. It's Slytherin. They have to get down into the mud where they belong. Get it?" he didn't wait for an answer. "I expect each and every one of you to do your best! It's not enough to win with the small points. We have to crush them literally. This means we all have to do our best and not just hope Anna will catch the Snitch. Yolanda has to save as many goals as possible; Andrew, Brenda and I have to score as many goals as possible; Zack and Sirius have to hit as many players off their brooms and save as many as us as you can. I trust you all can do this."

Sirius got up. "We can!" he said. "And I'm ready to kick their dirty stinking arses!"

"Me too!" Anna grinned, getting up.

James grinned. "Great! Now let's go out and kick some dirty Slytherin arse!"

The rest of the team got up and followed James out at the field. They were greeted by a stadium of cheering students. Anna exchanged grins with Yolanda just before they me**e**t the Slytherin team on the middle of the field. Anna studied them all one by one, and found that she had no idea who the other seeker was. James had told her it was a skinny boy with black hair from fifth year, but not the name.

She stopped suddenly at a boy who stood right in front of her. He had jet-black half long hair and icy grey eyes which were filled with pure superiority and arrogance. His hair and face reminded her of someone else, but she couldn't quite place it.

"Ouch!"

Someone had place an elbow between her ribs. And looking up, she found it was Sirius. He wasn't even looking at her, but at the Slytherin player.

"Pay attention, Anna," he said. "We're about to begin."

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I was just looking at hi-"

"Yeah, but don't," he said before he could finish and looked at her.

She looking into his grey eyes, which now showed coldness and anger and she suddenly realised who the Slytherin seeker reminded her about. It was Sirius. But she hadn't time to think about it. Madam Hooch blew in her whistle and all the players left the ground.

Anna was a bit behind the others but was soon much higher than any of the others. She looked down and saw James catching the quaffle. He passed it to Brenda who dodged a bludger and returned it to James. He passed it to Andrew who shot and scored.

Anna made a little somersault and then started her search for the snitch. She had barely looked for a second before she heard the sound of a bludger near her left ear. She turned just in time and dodged. It hadn't been necessary though, Sirius had shot it away from her and towards the Slytherin seeker with enormous strength. He flew away again without a word.

Anna watched him a second before she once again started her search for the snitch. Under her, a Slytherin player had just flown directly into Brenda and her nose was bleeding badly. The next second James was by her side, trying to help and Zack had shot a bludger towards the Slytherin played who now grinned along with his friends.

Suddenly, Anna spotted a golden glint just under the goalposts on the Slytherin side. She sped off towards the snitch just as she was about ten feet from it someone collided into her shoulder and she screamed. She shook her head and looked around for the playe**r**. It was a Slytherin, of course. He grinned at her and the snitch was gone. Then a bludger suddenly hit the player right on the side of his head. Next Sirius arrived on her left side.

"And that's what you getting for playing dirty!" he yelled at the played who had flown away, hand to his head. Then he turned to Anna "How are you?" he asked and looked concerned.

"Fine," she mumbled and tried to rub her shoulder but it hurt too much. Very small tears shot up in her eyes.

"You sure?"

She nodded. "I just… I'll catch the snitch soon."

He nodded. In the next second Madam Hooch approached. She looked at Sirius, angry.

"You do not attack the keeper unless the quaffle is in the scoring area!" she yelled.

Sirius looked outraged at her. "Didn't you see what he was just doing to her!? He literally flew into her!"

"Penalty to Slytherin!"

Sirius opened his mouth to protest, but Anna interrupted before he even had started.

"Cut it out, Sirius!" she said. "It won't help anything."

He closed his mouth at once and looked at her instead. "I was just trying to say it wasn't fair," he mumbled, "to you…"

"It's alright," she said. "I can defend myself."

She gave him a smile before they both flew off. Anna watched as Yolanda didn't save the shot.

"30-10 to Gryffindor!" the speaker yelled.

Just then Anna spotted the snitch once more. She set of at once, but was not glad to see the Slytherin seeker was long in front of her. Luckily Sirius had returned to thegame and sent the seeker a bludger and Anna got closer foot by foot. As he was straightening up, she past him and caught the snitch.

"YEAH!" she yelled.

Then next second, for the second time that day, someone crashed into her. This time it was the seeker. He hit her already hurt shoulder which was also of theonly arm that held onto the broom. She tightened her grip on the broom with her legs as she felt herself sliding sideways. Next, she was hanging upside down, screaming. She tried to grab the broom with her arms, but one could barely lift itself and the other was still holding the snitch. At last**,** she felt a pair of big hands around her right arm, pulling her up. It was Sirius and he looked even more outraged than before. But he didn't even look at Anna; he looked at the seeker.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" he hissed.

The seeker grinned. "Relax, brother," he said calm, but still grinning. "She's all right, isn't she?"

Sirius made a punch towards his brother but missed and barely stayed on his broom because Anna grabbed his robes and pulled him back up.

"Get out of my face, Regulus!" Sirius growled. "Now! Or I might kill you!"

"Fine," the brother said, coldly. "I'll leave you and your girlfriend alone."

Sirius made another attempt to get to his brother but Anna kept him back, holding onto his arm.

"Sirius, just leave him!" she said. "He's not worth it!"

"I just…" Sirius mumbled. "He's such an-"

"Idiot," Anna ended it for him. "I know."

Sirius watched Regulus fly back to his team mates and land on the ground. Anna placed her hand that held the snitch on his shoulder.

"Forget it, Sirius," she said. "We won!"

He looked up at her, smiling. "We did. Maybe we should land again."

She nodded. "Yeah."

They started to fly slowly towards the ground.

"How is your shoulder by the way?" he asked.

Anna looked down at her shoulder which stuck backwards in an awkward angle. "It hurts," she suddenly realised.

They landed and he grabbed her broom. "Here," he said. "Let me help you. And then I'll take you to the hospital wing."

"I can go there by myself," she mumbled.

"Yeah, but it was my so-called brother's fault so I'll be glad to follow you."

Anna gave him a weak smile before they entered the changing room. And about five pairs of arms suddenly were being flung around her.

"We won!" Andrew yelled.

* * *

"Oh, dear… some of you're muscles have been torn and your whole shoulder is dislocated," Madam Pomfrey mumbled.

Anna frowned. "And what does that mean?"

Sirius too, was frowning. He stood next to her holding one hand in her right hand.

"It means I can only fix the torn muscles and put your shoulder back, but you have to wear a sling the next few days to be careful."

Anna nodded. Madam Pomfrey disappeared for half a minute and came back with a yellow liquid in a little glass.

"Here, drink this," she said. "And you!" she turned to Sirius. "Make sure she stays still."

Sirius slowly took a firm hold around her stomach and pulled her into him. Anna felt his warmth against her and couldn't help but feel safe with his arms around.

"Here," Madam Pomfrey said and stuck a short and thick stick in her hands. "Bite this."

Anna frowned and did it. She felt a bit stupid, sitting with a stick in her mouth and a boy holding her still when she just had to have her shoulder put back on place. The next second her head was filled with everything but that thought. She now understood that the stick was there not to scream and Sirius' arms were there not to make her move.

Her shoulder was forced backwards with so much pain she wanted to just let her shoulder be the same way it was before. She bit hard on the stick that it hurt her teeth. But before she had even thought further, it had stopped and she could feel herself relax and Sirius did too. Madam Pomfrey took the stick from her mouth.

"That wasn't so bad was it?"

Anna shrugged, but found it hurt so she stopped. Next a sling was placed around her next and arm and she was being escorted back to the Gryffindor tower by Sirius.

* * *

Lily was sitting in a chair in the Gryffindor common room. Even though they had just won the first match of the year, it was quite boring in there. Nothing happened. Even the Marauders were quiet, but of course, she thought, Sirius was missing and he was the noisiest of them all. Suddenly Mary slumped down in the chair next to her.

"This is so boring!" she complained.

"This is your chance," Lily said.

"What do you mean?" Mary asked.

"'Start a party in the Gryffindor tower'."

"Oh, that."

Next second Anna entered the common room through the portrait hole with her left arm in a sling. Sirius was on her left side and had his arm around her shoulder, careful not to bump the left shoulder. Mary took this as her chance. She got up.

"And now that our amazing seeker and beater have returned I think it's time to party!"

A few people looked up, smiling. James almost jumped up. "I agree!" he yelled. "Let's get this party started!"

He grinned at Sirius before he summoned some bottles from the boys' dorm. Lily dropped her jaw. Mary looked excited before she got up and headed over to have a drink. Lily sighed deeply before she got up too. She walked over behind James who had just taken a glass himself. She poked him on the shoulder. He turned.

"Why, hullo, Lily," he said, smiling his charming smile.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "James you know you're not allowed to be in possession of alcoholic drinks inside the grounds – and walls – of Hogwarts."

He slowly sat his glass down at a table. He eyed her a few seconds before he slowly leaned down to her ear where he spoke his next words.

"So what are you gonna do about it, Head Girl?" She could hear his smirk.

Lily had closed her eyes for a short second and when she opened them again James had leaned slightly back and was now studying her. He was smirking slightly. At last Lily stepped a step backwards.

"I'll just be going," she mumbled and turned.

* * *

Mary had had a few drinks and was now standing in a corner, twisting her hands. She looked around, like afraid of being seen by anyone.

"Mary, what's up?"

Mary turned faster than lightning. Anna stood behind her with a glass of juice in her hand. Mary bit her lower lip.  
"I'm afraid I might do something stupid," she whispered.

Anna frowned and took a step closer. "You're what?"

"Afraid I might do something stupid!"

"How much have you been drinking?" Anna asked, frowning deeper.

"A few drinks," Mary said.

She had not drank that much, but she could feel it. Anna looked at her with a strange expression.

"What kind of stupid thing would that be?"

Mary bit her lower lip again and fixed her gaze upon the three Marauders, Remus, Sirius and Peter.

"The Marauders?"

Mary groaned.

"Remus?"

"I think I might fancy him… again."

"Oh no," Anna mumbled. She remembered once at the end of their last year when Mary and Remus had spent a lot of time together. Everyone thought they were dating but they weren't, just really close friends. Mary had liked Remus a lot, though. Anna and Lily had been sure Remus liked her too, but he was just too shy to do anything about it. The crush had worn off, they had thought. Apparently they were wrong.

Mary rubbed her face. "This is not good."

"When did this happen?" Anna asked.

"I don't know!" Mary groaned. "While we were dancing I think."

Anna sighed. "Then go talk to him."

"No! Then he'll know."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "How stupid are you? You're friends. Friends talk! I'll go get the two others away."

Before Mary could say another word Anna was gone. She stood there talking for half a minute before she left with Sirius and Peter behind her. Mary nodded to herself and headed towards Remus who had now sat down in a couch alone. He looked up as she stopped in front of him.

"Hi," she mumbled.

He smiled. "Hey Mary. Why don't you sit down?"

She nodded and slowly sat down next to him. Obvious of her every movement**,** she looked at him.

"Have you been drinking?" he asked at once.

She looked away and nodded. "A very little."

"You've never drank before, have you?" he said with a smile. He knew her too well.

She shook her head. "Nope…"

"Not done anything stupid yet? Please say no."

"No…" she said with a smile. "But my bet is an hour yet."

He grinned. "Don't worry. You're too smart to do something very stupid. And you don't seem to have drank that much."

"I haven't," she said. "But again, it's the first time I have ever drunken and I'm trying to be careful."

He grinned. "It can't be as stupid as that fifth year who has already kissed three girls."

"Naah… Okay not that stupid."

Suddenly he jumped up. He stretched out his hand at her. She frowned.

"What?"

"Listen!" he said.

She did. "I can only hear music," she said.

"Exactly! Dance with me."

"Remus, you know I can't dance."

"No. I know you can," he said and grabbed her hands without further hesitation. "Just remember the steps."

"The one we last practised?" she asked.

He nodded and grabbed her around the waist. She got nervous. They had only practiced the last dance two times and it was really fast, but fitted the music. He smiled slyly, raising an eyebrow at her. She took his other hand and he pressed her into his body and she could feel the warmth of him.

* * *

Lily sat down heavily into a chair near the fireplace. Her heart was still racing. What had he done to her? James had never before been able to make her nervous. Well, today that had changed. She sighed and looked around. Mary was standing in a corner alone and Anna was approaching her. Lily sighed once more and slowly fell backwards on the couch. But a problem turned up. Someone who hadn't been there the second before was now sitting there with Lily's head in his or her lap. Lily opened her eyes just to stare through a pair of glasses and into two warm hazel colored eyes.

"Listen, Lily," James grinned, "if you want to have your head there, I think we should move up to the boys' dorm and get it done up there."

Lily scowled and sat up quicker than possible. "Dream on, James."

He grinned. "You know I'm just kidding, right?"

"Sure, whatever."

"So what did you think of the game?" he asked, trying to change subject.

"It was fine," Lily mumbled. "You're a good flyer."

He smiled wide. "Thanks."

Then one of those strange things happened. After it**,** Lily wasn't sure if it was because she wanted him to help her, or just anyone and he just happened to be there. The words had escaped before she could even stop them.

"Teach me how to."

James looked utterly shocked by her words and didn't speak. She suddenly clasped her hands up in front of her mouth. It had to be the alcohol that had its influence on her. Yet again, it couldn't be that bad to have him teach her. Could it? Again, the alcohol was speaking, Lily told herself.

At last James nodded slowly. "Sure. Why not?"

Lily jumped up. "Thanks," she mumbled and stormed away.

She ran up the stairs to the girls' dorm and stayed there for more than half an hour, rethinking what had just happened. At last she decided to face the common room again. When she slowly walked down the stairs she could hear some of the younger students head to their dorms. She stepped down form the staircase and looked around. Only the older students were up. Then her eyes caught something out near the dance floor, and she almost screamed.

* * *

Mary had no idea how it had happened, but the music had slowed down and she was still dancing with Remus. Very close, she couldn't help but think. She had her head on his shoulder, breathing in the nice scent of him.

Mary removed her head and studied Remus a bit. He looked so solemn and sweet she couldn't help but just like him even more. She barely noticed they had moved away from the dance floor and that he had now almost cornered her in a corner near the boys' dorm.

"Ha**s**someone ever told you your eyes look very cute when you're nervous?" he asked.

She shook her head, suddenly feeling the wall against her back. "I guess no one has ever noticed."

He smiled. "I have. And they've looked like that all night."

"Yeah… I guess they have," she mumbled.

"See," he grinned slightly. "There it is again."

Mary couldn't help but being nervous. Remus was standing closer to her than he had all night and was now literally breathing in her the mouth. Sighing almost noticeable, she moved her head forward and lightly touched his lips with hers.


	9. Without the Screaming Please

9 – Without the Screaming Please

Anna was grinning widely. "They didn't!"

Lily nodded. "Oh yeah! Eating each other's faces off over near the boys' dorm!"

"Oh Merlin…" Anna mumbled and poured some scrambled eggs on her plate. "Little Mary Macdonald has suddenly grown up!"

Lily giggled slightly. "It's just a kiss. Okay, wild kiss! But whoa!"

"With Remus!"

"What happened to Remus?"

Lily turned around to see James and Sirius behind her. Anna was already facing them.

"If he hadn't told you," Lily said, "then we won't tell you either."

"Oh, c'mon!" James whined.

"Maybe you should ask Mary. She'll know!" Anna said.

Sirius' eyes grew big. "Did Remus and Mary -!"

Anna smirked. "Maybe!"

"All right!" James grinned and clapped Sirius' hand.

Both boys sat down and started to eat breakfast with Lily and Anna. They had barely taken any food before someone stopped behind them. It was Remus.

"Well, well, well," James grinned as he turned. "There he is!"

But he didn't look at James. Instead he was looking at Lily and Anna, looking slightly green.

"You haven't see Mary, have you?"

"Mrs. Lupin?" Anna smirked. Everyone but Remus laughed.

Lily shook her head. "She was still sleeping when we left, but I'm sure she'll be here soon."

"Wanna continue where you left last night?" Sirius grinned.

Anna kicked him slightly under the table. Remus was just about to sit down when someone stopped next to him.

"Err… Remus?"

He turned and faced Mary, going slightly red. "Aha?"

"Do you…" she said slowly. "Do you have a moment?"

He nodded and followed her out of the Great Hall. Both James and Sirius were looking after them with wide eyes.

"You can pop your eyes back inside your heads, boys," Anna said. "They are gone and won't go shagging in a broom closet!"

"You never know," Sirius grinned.

"They're not you, Sirius," Lily said.

"I'm offended," he said, taking a hand to his heart. "What is it you think of me, Miss Evans?"

"Just the same as everyone else," Anna muttered, trying to get food onto her fork without using her injured arm.

James broke out laughing. "Good one Anna!"

* * *

Mary was literally shaking. She was making her way down towards the Great Hall where she hoped to meet Remus. She hadn't talked to him since last night. The problem was that she had no idea what was about to happen between them now. Did he put the same feelings into the kisses as she did or what?

As she entered the Great Hall, her heart skipped a beat when she saw him down at the Gryffindor table. She quickly walked down there. The others were talking, but she couldn't put the words together into sentences. At last she stood right behind him

"Err… Remus?" she asked.

He turned and faced her. "Aha?"

"Do you…" she said slowly. Oh the awkwardness. "Do you have a moment?"

He nodded and she turned. She could feel him right behind her all the way out of the Great Hall. She continued outside, Remus still behind her. She first stopped when they reached a white bench. She sat down with Remus next to her. She sighed.

"We need to talk," she said.

He nodded. "I think so too."

There were a few minutes of awkward silence. Mary shifted uncomfortable around with her bracelet, until Remus at last spoke.

"Do you regret what happened last night?"

"Do you?"

He smiled slightly, looking at his hands. "I don't think so… I mean, I like you… very much… you're one of the people who know me best and I feel comfortable around you…" he said it all as it took him a great amount of willpower to do it, but at the same time it was the truth.

"I feel the same way," Mary said and nodded. "But it's just hard to go from friendship to relationship in a day. I'm not sure I can handle it."

Remus looked up from his hands. "Can you see yourself in a relationship with me?" he asked.

She looked into his beautiful light brown eyes. They were searching hers. She couldn't help but think he looked extremely cute when he hadn't combed his hair and his tie was a bit loose. She smiled weakly.

"Yeah…" she said. "I can, but not now."

He frowned. "Why?"

She shrugged. "It's just the feeling… It takes some time to get used to. I'm not sure I'm ready." Her mind told her how silly it sounded, but it was true.

"Okay…" he mumbled, looking down. "That wasn't what I had hoped to hear… But to be honest I agree…"

Mary slowly took hold of his hand. "It wasn't what I had thought I'd say either. I mean, I've been secretly in love with you since our fifth year and never thought I'd say no to you." she rolled her eyes.

"But you just did."

"We can work on it, alright? I just don't like to move too fast."

"Neither do I," he admitted.

She smiled widely at him. "Thanks for understanding."

He shrugged. "So…" he said. "What we are now is kind of… err, friends with benefits?"

"Yeah," she grinned.

He looked at her, slightly raised eyebrow. "Then I guess this is okay," he said and kissed her.

His lips were soft against Mary's and she enjoyed it, but they were gone as quickly as they had been there. He smiled carefully at her.

"It is," she said and dragged him into another kiss.

* * *

Both Lily and Anna jumped up from the couch when they saw Mary enter. As soon as they saw she was alone they got nervous. Lily was the first by Mary's side.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Tell us," Anna said as she stepped up there too.

"Well," Mary said. "We agreed on not really being friends, but not really being a couple. We're a thing in the middle and then we'll see what it leads to." She blushed.

Anna frowned. "I don't get it."

Lily sighed. "It's obvious, Anna. You're – what to say? – friends with benefits?"

"Exactly!" Mary exclaimed. "That's what he said too."

Lily and Anna squealed and hugged Mary.

"I guess this'll lead to a more-than-friends-relationship later?" Lily asked.

Mary shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe," she said, but couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Lily was slightly out of breath. Yet, she was walking fast back towards the Gryffindor tower. She'd just been out running. But what had surprised her was that lately she'd improved a lot, and now she could run a whole mile without have to take a break. She smiled at the thought.

"Sorry!" she yelled as she bumped into someone.

"Watch out, Mudblood!"

Lily stopped as soon as the words had made her ears. She turned around and stood face to face with the ugliest Slytherin of all time; Rosier. One of his friends Lily did not recognise was right behind him. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Try to come up with something new," she said and turned around.

Next she felt a hex hit her in the back of her head, then laughter. She turned around again and noticed the two Slytherins were gone, but all the other people weren't and they were laughing. Lily noticed her hair, that hung loose had turned an awful colour of acid-green. She groaned loud and turned to leave. When she was away from the students she found her wand and tried to change her hair back, but her concentration was lacking.

"Need help?"

Lily spun around and found herself face to face with James. He had his wand out.

"Where did you come from?"

"Here," he said and tried without success to close his bag unnoticeably.

Lily was fast and quickly grabbed what hang out from the bag. It was some silvery material and felt almost like water that had been sewed into the fabric.

"Is this… Is this an invisibility cloak?" she almost whispered.

"Err… would you believe me if I said no?" James asked, scratching his neck nervously.

"No," Lily answered with out hesitating. "So who did you steal this from?"

"No one!" he said, offended and snatched it back. "It's my own. I inherited it from my father."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah! And him from his father. It's a family heirloom. Don't you believe me?"

Lily was quiet some seconds. "Yeah… I do. It actually explains a lot. All those times I've been so close to catching you when you've made trouble, but you just disappeared. And when no one was around when someone was tripped… I can't even count all those times when this would fit into it."

"Ahh, it maybe wasn't me all the times."

"Yeah, right…" Lily dragged her eyes away from it. "Hey, could you help with my hair?"

"Yeah okay." He grabbed his wand and looked at her. "Just promise you won't tell anyone about the cloak."

"Sure."

James smiled and with a fast movement he transferred her hair back to red.

"Thanks, James," she mumbled.

"For what?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Not being an idiot I guess…" she said. "And fixing my hair of course."

He smiled down at her. "You're welcome. But the green colour could have been worse," he smirked and winked.

She groaned. "I hate green!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" she sighed. "Awful, awful colour."

"Your eyes are pretty," he said silently. "They're green and the most beautiful thing about you."

Lily blushed unwillingly. "No need to flatter, James," she said.

"I'm just… honest."

Lily looked up at him; he really seamed honest. "Oh, this is awkward," she mumbled.

He looked away. "Sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," he said and then Lily looked away. "Forget it! Come!"

Suddenly James had grabbed Lily's hand and stormed towards the Gryffindor tower. Lily had to run after him to follow.

"Wait, James!" she yelled. "Where're we going?"

"Gryffindor tower," he said shortly.

* * *

"Please!"

"No!"

"Sirius! C'mon!"

Anna looked at Sirius with a pleading gaze. They were alone in the boys' dorm and Sirius had just taken his guitar from his drawer. Anna had asked him if he wanted to teach her, but he refused.

"Why, Anna?"

"Because I want to learn how!"

Sirius sighed deeply and put his fingers on the strings. "Maybe… I need to think about it."

Anna jumped up from Edward's bed and instead walked over and fell forwards down on Sirius'. She placed her head in the palms of her hands and looked up at Sirius.

"Please?"

Sirius looked down at her, a sparkle playing in his eyes. "Fine," he sighed at last.

"YEAH!" Anna exclaimed and hugged Sirius' stomach.

"Okay, okay," he grinned. "I get it."

Anna slowly sat up and looked at Sirius. "Thanks."

Sirius smiled back at her a few seconds, then suddenly his head snatched up. He looked at the door before shrinking his guitar and putting it back. Footsteps outside were heard and the next second, the door slammed open and James and Lily entered. Lily looked mildly bewildered and James was smiling. First, Anna noticed they were holding hands. They both stopped at the sight of Anna and Sirius.

"Hi!" Lily said a bit out of breath."Hey…" Anna said, raising an eyebrow.

Lily suddenly blushed and pulled her hand out of James'. Anna noticed Sirius grinned at James and he blushed too.

"Wait here," he mumbled to Lily.

"What are you two up to?" Sirius finally said.

Lily shrugged. "Ask James. I have no idea."

James then pulled a broom out from under his bed. "We're going flying!" he grinned.

"But I don't have a broom, James," Lily said. "And I've just been out running. I'm really not up to it."

"Oh, you can have mine!" Anna said quickly. "And does it matter if you're tired or not?"

"Or mine!" Sirius grinned.

"Won't be necessary," James said and got up with his broom in his hand. "Lily's going to be the only one who's flying!"

"What?!" Lily exclaimed, then continued in a lower voice. "Aren't you going to fly?"

"Why?" he asked, frowning. "You're the one who has to learn. I'm your teacher! You asked me too."

"But-"

"Relax Lily," Anna sighed. "You're not going to die."

"I could fall. What if I do that?"

"Then I'll save you," James said. "Simple as that. Are we going?"

Lily groaned and followed James out again, sending Anna a pleading gaze. Anna just waved at her before both she and Sirius burst out laughing as the door closed.

"Did you see her face?" Anna said, trying to control her laugh.

"Yes! Why is she so afraid?" Sirius asked, wiping a tear away from his right eye. "Priceless!"

* * *

At the Quidditch pitch, the air was cold, but the sky was blue. Lily, on the other hand, was green. Just looking up at the goal posts from a far distance almost made her sick, and she hadn't cared that James, before they entered the pitch, had placed his arm around her waist, leading the way.

"Err, James?" she asked weakly.

"Aha?" he asked, looking around.

"I think I've changed my mind. You don't need to waste your time out here with me."

"Oh, I'm not wasting my time," he said and slowly removed his arm from her waist. "Here!"

Lily slowly took hold of the broom, swallowing. "Okay?"

James sighed. "Well you have to place your other foot on the other side of the broom. Otherwise you can't ride it."

"Aha…" Lily said even weaker than before and slowly did as told. "James, I'm dying."

He snorted. "No you're not. Now kick softly off the ground."

Lily looked at James nervously before she did it. She felt her feet lose touch with the ground and she shrieked.  
"Relax, Lily!" James said. "You're only two feet from the ground. Just land again."

"I don't know how!" Lily cried.

James sighed deeply before he grabbed the end handle of the broom and softly pulled Lily back on earth. Lily opened her eyes which had been shut and looked apologetically atJames.

"Well," James said, scratching his neck, "that was awful."

She couldn't help but smile. "Sorry."

"What exactly did you spend our flying lessons doing in first year?"

Lily looked away. "Please don't tell anyone… but I skipped most of them."

James' jaw dropped. "You skipped them?"

"Yes," Lily said and nodded. "Can't we just focus on this instead?"

"Sure," James said. "Try again… without the screaming please."

Lily sent him a death glare before looking down at her hands. She softly pushed away form the ground and felt how the broom raised a few foot before it stopped. She looked down and suppressed the urge to scream and try to come down again.

"Good," James smiled. "Now try to fly a bit."

Lily looked at him nervously before she leaned slightly forward and tried to get the broom to move, closing her eyes. She was sure it could sense her nervousness, it could in first year and she couldn't even make the broom jump up in her hands.

"Err, Lily… Nothing's happening."

Lily opened her eyes and looked at James. He was right. She hadn't moved an inch. James once again grabbed the broom and pulled her down, sighing.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I really want to learn. But…"

"But what?" James asked.

"I… Don't laugh. But… I'm afraid of heights…" she said. "Really, really afraid."

James just looked at her, but she didn't see as she was busy looking at the ground. She moved uncomfortably.

"Okay," James said after a few seconds.

Lily's head snapped up. "What?"

"It's okay to be afraid. We all got something to be afraid of. Take me for example. I'm scared to death just as I see a crow."

"Crows?" Lily asked, raised eyebrows.

James nodded. "Yeah… they're all black and creepy. I'm also scared that someday Voldemort will come take my parents away from me and I never will have had the chance to tell them that I love them. Lily, we all have fears. You just have to learn to control them."

"But I'm really afraid of heights," she mumbled, looking down at the broom.

James wore a thinking expression as he studied her a few seconds. "Move," he then said.

"What?"

"Move a bit. Then I can sit behind you and show how it's done!"

Lily did as she was told and the next second could feel James sit on the broom right behind her. He placed one hand on the broom. Then he stopped.

"Can you hold onto the broom yourself?" he asked.

"Err?" she uttered. "I'm not sure… What if I fall down?"

And without further hesitation he placed the last hand around her waist. "Ready?"

"Will it help if I say no?" she asked.

He laughed and set of the ground. She screamed and tightened her grip around the broom.

* * *

Anna got up from Sirius' bed as she heard a shriek from the outside. She looked out and saw something that made her smile.

"Oi, Sirius come and take a look!"

Sirius got up and walked over to the window, stopping right behind her, looking over her shoulder. She could feel his breath on her bare neck.

"It's James…" he said. "And he's riding a broom where Lily's also on."

Anna nodded grinning. "Exactly!"

"See that's romantic."

Anna was about to say something, but Sirius suddenly put his hand over her mouth. She tried to remove his hand, but he hushed her. A second later he pushed her over to the closet, opened it and pushed her inside, closing it behind her.

"Sirius, what are you-?"

"Edward's coming!" he said.

"Wha-?"

"Shh!"

Anna stopped talking, wondering what the heck Sirius was playing at. A second later, the door to the dorm opened and two people stepped inside. Anna could hear the voices. It was Edward and Patricia. They stopped talking as soon as they saw Sirius.

"Oh," Edward said.

"Oh, what?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing," Patricia said. "We'll just be going again."

"Sure," Sirius said forced and the two people walked out again.

A second later the door to the closet opened again. Anna had crossed her arms and looked at Sirius with raised eyebrows.

"I demand an explanation," she said. "Now!"

"What?" he asked.

"This!" she exclaimed. "Sirius you are not afraid of letting Edward see me up here… are you?"

Sirius looked out of the window. "No."

"Lair," she grinned.

"You're so afraid!"

He sighed. "As I've said before. You're brother is very strong!"


End file.
